Dark Dragon Rising
by Lord22
Summary: The Dark Dragon Blade has awakened. When Ryu Hayabusa's village is brutally attacked the young ninja is pulled into a quest for revenge on the fiend responsible. Yet there are other powers in play beyond the Vigoor Emperor, and revenge rarely leads to inner peace. A novelization of Ninja Gaiden Sigma. RachelXRyu.
1. Mentors

**Chapter One: Mentors and Parentage**

It was the third year since Joe Hayabusa had departed for the sacred wilderness. He'd gone to further his training. Now young Ryu Hayabusa had training of his own.

The young ninja made his way up the slopes of Mount Fuji. The trees were swaying in the winds, fall leaves were strewn across the path he walked. Above him, he could see the shadow ninja fortress on a great slope. That was his destination. Despite himself, Ryu felt very nervous. The invitation he had received on his sixteenth birthday had been unexpected.

His uncle Murai had invited him to the shadow ninja fortress for special training. Ryu did not know what to think about it. He'd never met his Uncle before and had only been aware of his existence through stories told by his father. He wondered what he was like, and why he was interested in Ryu when he had never made contact before now. Curiosity as much as a desire to become stronger had driven Ryu to seek Murai out. He knew that a ninja should not allow personal connections to drive his actions. But Ryu had never been a very good ninja to begin with.

He kept walking, taking a moment to admire the surroundings. Then there was a movement out of the corner of his eye. Ryu ducked in time as a blade passed over his head, and leaped back as a black-clad ninja surged toward him. He set his hand to his own blade-

Then a sword came to rest at his jugular. Ryu became very tense as he realized he might not survive what came next. He might die. He did not want to die.

'You are dead.' said the ninja with a note of contempt, 'with skills like yours, you would never survive in the real world anyway.'

Ryu said nothing. There did not seem to be anything to say. He looked back and saw coming out of the trees and from behind the rocks many black and white clad ninjas. He hadn't seen any of them coming up here. He might have been killed at any time.

As usual, he'd failed where it counted most.

The blade was withdrawn from his neck and the ninja sheathed their weapons. 'Come with us. Murai is waiting.'

They led, and Ryu followed without knowing what to think.

The shadow ninja fortress was built on a plateau overlooking the Hayabusa village. It was made of wood and stone, and within it were many secret passages. There were trapdoors which Ryu fell into on his way in. There were doors which did not look like doors. Entrances so thin that one could walk by them without noticing.

Finally, they came to a door and here the ninja leading him stepped aside. 'He waits for you inside.'

Ryu resisted the urge to gulp, before sliding the door open and walking through. Within was a spacious wood-paneled room. There was a window overlooking the colorful woods of fall beneath a waning sky. It was a very beautiful sight, and he Ryu found Murai looking out over it.

Murai was a tall man, broad of shoulder with a muscular physique. He wore simple brown clothes, good for fighting, which bared his arms. His skin was tan, and his hair was white and he turned to look at Ryu with a calculating gaze. 'I am told you are something of a disappointment, Ryu Hayabasa.'

The words hurt, even if Ryu did not show it. His talent for stealth was nonexistent, and his sword skills were rather lacking. He knew all the techniques, but he had no talent for using them. 'My skills are not satisfactory, no.'

'That may change in time.' mused Murai. 'Tell me, what is the source of power?'

The question took Ryu off guard, and he had to take a moment to consider it. He did not want to appear a fool to his uncle. 'Discipline.' Was what he decided. 'Discipline and ones ability to press on no matter the challenges.'

Discipline was something Ryu lacked. He'd never had much passion for the way of the ninja, and that had taken its toll on his ability to excel. All his friends were far better at one thing or another, while he lagged behind. A ninja who couldn't hide to save his life.

'An adequate answer, for now.' mused Murai. 'Yet not correct. In truth, the source of power is one's ability to make manifest one's will upon the world. To achieve one's objectives. One might slay whole armies and still fail, and not lift a finger, yet still, succeed. That is the secret of power. One's ability to succeed.

'Everything else is secondary.'

'And what are your goals?' asked Ryu, before cursing himself mentally for asking.

If the question displeased him, however, Murai did not show it. He seemed to consider it. 'I am a disciple of the pursuit of power, young Ryu. For power is both everything and nothing at once.' He drew out a pair of nunchucks. 'Draw your sword, Ryu. I would see how you fair in a direct confrontation.'

Ryu obeyed and both of them took stances. A tense silence followed as Ryu vowed to himself he would not be a disappointment. Not this time. He rushed to make the first strike.

Ryu's blade was turned and then he was slammed repeatedly with a flurry of nunchuck strikes. They left him bruised and battered on the floor. Ryu rolled away in time to avoid having his neck stepped on by Murai, arising and slashing again. Again he failed, but at least he was able to evade Murai's counterattack. Yet Murai pressed his assault, and Ryu was struck across the face and stomach and leg.

Falling to one knee, Ryu looked up to see Murai flourishing his nunchucks with practiced ease. His expression was stoic. Misdirection, Ryu had to use misdirection here. He moved as though about to charge, then rolled around Murai and brought around his sword. Yet his blade was knocked aside, and Murai grabbed him with one hand by the neck. He slammed him hard against the floor. Ryu tried to rise, then felt a boot strike his stomach, sending him flying to slam against the far wall. Groaning in pain, Ryu got to his feet. His arms were shaking, his legs were barely supporting him. His sword was scarcely in his grip as he took a stance.

Without changing expressions Murai surged forward and knocked the blade from his hand. With a flurry of strikes against Ryu, he slammed the young ninja, again and again, striking him from side to side. Finally, he brought round one leg in a roundhouse kick and sent Ryu spinning across the room. The pain was numbed by the sheer shock, his vision was swimming as he hit the ground.

He would not be a disappointment.

His sword was near. He could almost reach it. Bending forward was sheer agony, but he took up his blade and rose but to his feet. Every inch of his body hurt with the agony of Murai's assault. Yet he managed to take a stance.

Murai smiled and raised a hand to call things to their halt.

'You impress me, ninja dog.' said Murai. 'Not by your skill, but your resolve. You do not give up. Yet you must realize that I, or the dozens of my ninjas could have killed you at any time. Let me ask you this: Do you still wish for training? For it will only become harsher from here.'

Ryu sheathed his sword as best as he could manage. 'I… do…'

Then his knees yielded and he hit the ground. It was all he could do to support himself on his sword for a moment before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Many years ago, Murai had departed the Hayabusa village. He had done so seeking greater power. Eventually, he had established his own clan, in the fortress which even now Ryu was entering. The two clans were very near one another, less than a day's march, less if one hurried. But there was very little contact. The shadow ninjas kept to themselves. They were no enemies, but neither could they exactly be called friends.

Kureha had never quite heard what it was that had driven Murai to leave the Hayabusa village. It was simply never spoken of. Some rumors said that it had been a disagreement between the brothers over who should be head of the clan. Others, more concerning, regarded the Dark Dragon Blade.

She halted in her sweeping of the steps of the shrine where the sword was sealed away. Something was wrong, she could sense it. Setting her broom aside she made her way into the shrine and looked to where the Dark Dragon Blade was sealed. The serrated and jagged sword was glowing. Kureha remembered stories. It was said to manipulate the hearts and minds of those who it judged worthy.

How far did its influence extend? And did it reach beyond the shrine?

She didn't know.

There had been a rise of fiend activity over the past few decades. Was it possible that this was somehow connected with the Dark Dragon Blade? It seemed doubtful that it was pure coincidence. She made her way out of the shrine and shut the door with a troubled heart.

'Sister is something wrong?' asked a voice.

Kureha looked up to see her younger sister approaching. 'It's nothing Momiji, just nerves. If you aren't too busy I could use your help sweeping the rest of the leaves away.'

'Do I have to?' asked Momiji. 'All this cleaning up is boring?'

'All shrine maidens have their duties, Momiji.' said Kureha as she picked up her broom. 'You should attend to them with your whole heart.'

'Alright, alright.' mused Momiji.

Momiji had not been complaining quite as much as usual. She had made an effort to do her tasks. Yet Kureha was beginning to doubt the young girl was cut out for this kind of life. And with the Dark Dragon Blade acting strangely, she wasn't sure she wanted Momiji at the shrine. 'I hope Ryu is alright.' she said to herself.

* * *

Doku had been looking for something. Something he had not been able to find. There was a potential that had arisen within Vigoor, one who might well become a greater fiend. The Vigoor Emperor had been very clear about that. Doku's senses affirmed what the Emperor had said, as they always did.

So where were they?

He made his way through the streets of a town in the outlying area around the Vigoor capital. The usual sort of place, with barred windows and reinforced doors. All the cities and towns of Vigoor used a standard building plan. One which lent itself to defensive fighting. It was the way of things, that was how Vigoor had chosen to do it, and that was how it was done to this day.

Then he sensed something. A fiendish presence arising some ways away. Such things had been occurring far more often in recent years. A sign of the Emperor's coming ascension no doubt. Whatever the reason, Doku decided he would head this particular threat off. Even the Emperor's least valuable subjects had some value. It would not do for them to be devoured without purpose.

Making his way to the edge of the town he saw the fiend. A giant red dinosaur with razor sharp claws and teeth meant for devouring flesh, a gahrulas. It was pursuing two girls, both blonde. They were in that awkward period between childhood and full-fledged womanhood. Both had strikingly similar appearances, having developed early. And developed in a very impressive way. Their knees scuffed, and their clothes old and ragged. Both were defenseless.

One of them, the younger, tripped and fell forward. The other, rather than leave her sibling, Doku was sure they were siblings now, she stepped before her. Was she really going to stare down a garuhlas.

Within them, Doku felt the spark.

Surging between them Doku barred the wretched creature's path, and it halted fearfully. 'Unworthy beast,' the spirit samurai scoffed, 'you will not lay a hand on these.' Then drawing his sword, Doku slashed the creature. The cut was clean and left no blood on his sword. Sheathing it, Doku turned round as the beast fell to pieces behind him. 'You are safe now, for the moment.'

'You…' the girl was staring at him in awe, 'you are Doku.'

'My reputation proceeds me, I see.' said Doku. 'Tell me, what are your names? And what blood relations do you have in this place?'

'I…' the girl paused. 'I'm Rachel. My sister is Alma. We're orphans.'

'Can she not speak for herself?' asked Doku, noting the way the one called Alma looked up at Rachel.

'She is mute.' said Rachel. 'I… we don't want to take up any more of your time sir. We'll-'

'I did not save you to no purpose.' said Doku. 'I sense within both of you great power. You are the ones I have been searching for, yes I am sure of it.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Rachel. 'We're just… street rats.'

'Whatever your position, your bloodline is among the noblest of all.' said Doku. 'You have in you the blood of fiends. It calls out to others of its kind naturally. Once awakened, it cannot be put to sleep again. This fiend which sought to devour you will only be the first. Continue as you are now, and you will surely be devoured.'

'But we're nobody.' said Rachel.

'At the moment, yes.' said Doku. 'However, with my tutelage, you may become very powerful indeed. Join me, and I will train both of you in the arts of war, that these fiends would be nothing to you. You will be given food and shelter at the expense of the church, of course. If you are talented and disciplined enough, in time you may even gain strength enough to ascend. To gain the immortality and strength of a greater fiend.' He paused, decided that with the carrot in the open now was the time to produce the stick. 'Or you may remain a cowering mortal and be made the meal of the next fiend that comes by.

'It is your choice. You will not get another chance to make it.' He offered a gauntlet.

Rachel remained silent and looked to Alma who stood up. Then she looked back to Doku. 'Has anyone ever said no?' She took his hand.

If Doku had possessed a face instead of a helmet he would have smiled. He liked this girl.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, this story is planned to be a novelization of Ninja Gaiden Sigma.

The problem with novelizing Ninja Gaiden is that large chunks of the story are offscreen. Instead, the narrative focuses on the action. It only brings in the bare minimum amount of data about the various characters involved in the story.

A novel requires more than that. So I am beginning not with the first mission but with Ryu first coming to train with Murai. And Rachel being recruited by Doku. Now I'll admit Rachel and Alma being trained by Doku is not canon. But then again neither Rachel nor Alma have much of a backstory. They are Vigoorian, and they would have to learn their epic fighting styles somewhere.

So having them be trained by Doku seemed like a logical step.


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter Two: Homecoming**

Ninja Dog Ryu never gave up. He lost a great deal, but he never showed any frustration at the fact. He just improved and worked to surpass his previous limitations. When first he had come to the shadow clan for training he had been mocked and jeered at. Done to inflame his anger. Instead of lashing out, he worked harder, working on his stances for hours, and moving to improve.

Even now Ryu sat cross-legged in the middle of the training floor. Out of trap doors and secret passages rushed many shadow ninjas, their blades drawn. For a single moment, it looked like Ryu had not noticed. Then the Ninja jumped to action, to his feet and drawing his weapon in an instant. He dodged two sword strokes and lashed out with three of his own. He parried a fourth and vaulting over the attacker's shoulder.

Those ninjas he had struck fell to the ground, playing dead. Others stepped over their comrade's prone bodies and attacked Ryu as a group. Ryu was not cornered, for he ran along the wall, before kicking off it to pass by the group with a flash. There was a long silence, then a groan, before the remaining three shadow ninjas fell to the ground.

Ryu sheathed his sword and looked up. 'Observing, as usual, Ayane?'

The violet-haired girl emerged, cloaked and hooded. 'I wanted to see you fight, Master Ryu.' said Ayane. 'And Murai wishes to speak with you.'

'I see.' said Ryu. 'Where is he now?'

'On the balcony, waiting for you,' said Ayane.

Ayane led Ryu outside to a balcony overlooking the trees. It was spring now, and the trees were green. Birds were chirping, and life was on the rise again, as happened in this season. Murai stood at the edge with one hand upon the railing as he took in the sights and sounds around him. At last, he turned round to face Ryu.

'It has been three years since you came to train with us, Ryu.' he said. 'You have advanced greatly since the days where the title Ninja Dog was given to you. Indeed, save for myself, there is now no one in all my shadow ninjas who may be your equal in single combat.

'Yet this is not enough.

The pursuit of power requires more than simple ambition. More than skill and determination. You must also be grounded in this world. Only through our connections to those around us, may we advance ourselves.'

'If all that is so,' said Ryu, 'then why did you leave the Hayabusa clan?'

Murai looked to the fortress, and for a moment his eyes were filled with memory. A gasp of wind blew through his white hair and he sighed. 'I had a different challenge. My… connection to the Hayabusa clan was stifling me. Sometimes only by cutting oneself off from others may one become strong enough to stand on one's own. Yet that does not change that those around you are a valuable resource in itself.

'You should return to the Hayabusa clan for a time. I am sure there are those you miss. Reestablishing those connections may well prove valuable to you in the future. Perhaps to us all, for I would gain nothing by our relationship were you to become heartless.'

There was something in the way he spoke which put Ryu on edge. It was always about power with him. Yet the feeling passed and he walked forward to look down on the trees swaying far below. 'I will return to the Hayabusa clan. It will be good to see Kureha again.'

'Excellent,' said Murai, 'you should not stay over long, however. You're training is not yet complete.'

Ryu said nothing to that.

Ryu left that very day, making his way swiftly down the slopes. He passed through the forests surrounding Mount Fuji. He made far better time than he had during his ascent one year ago. Before the end of the day had reached the Hayabusa Village.

Ryu did not show himself at once. Instead, he crept through the trees, moving from cover to cover. He observed what had become of his home in his absence. The outer homes of the village were packed together, and made of dark wood. Most of them didn't go above two stories and appeared like any other village of peasants.

Yet were an unfortunate clan of bandits to attack them, they would be in for a nasty surprise. Within the Hayabusa village, everyone was trained to kill and kill silently. That had been Ryu's weak point; he had never been able to move with much stealth. Yet not anymore. His training under Murai had been far stricter. He had been forced to compensate for his lack of natural talent with sheer determination. He moved unseen by the sentries, unnoticed by the villagers as they went about their chores.

Yet it was not quite the same. Some of those who had been playing children's games had moved on to more formal training. A slight smile came to Ryu's face, hidden by his mask. He recalled the time he and Kureha had spent playing together. Before she had become a priestess and he had begun to follow in his Fathers footsteps. She was among the most powerful of all those at the shrine, with skill beyond expectations.

That had been why he went to Murai. The shame of being a mediocre swordsman and a terrible ninja, in general, had been too much to bear. Then the invitation had arrived, and he took it. It seemed to have worked out so far.

An idea occurred to him. He'd never been able to sneak up on Kureha before. Perhaps now would be his time. Making his way downwards through the village, he scaled over his old home. He made his way across the roof with careful tread. He saw Kureha sweeping the steps as always. He descended with catlike grace and made his way toward her, reaching out-

'Don't even think about it.' said Kureha.

Ryu stopped short, before sighing. 'I should have known my skills wouldn't have advanced that far.'

'You should have.' agreed Kureha as she turned around and smiled. 'It is good to see you again Ryu. You've been away a long time.'

'Not long enough to evade your senses.' mused Ryu.

'That would take a thousand years.' said Kureha. 'Come in; we'll have some tea.'

Within the shrine, they sat down on the mat and talked. Talked about times long past, talked about things which were happening. And things that might happen in the future.

'Your Father returned several times while you were gone.' said Kureha. 'He wanted to talk with you.'

'I don't want to talk with him.' replied Ryu.

'You are too hard on him.' said Kureha. 'Your Father has a duty to become as strong as he can. There are many threats he must face.'

'How can he face such threats when he is never here?' asked Ryu, keeping his tone level despite his anger.

'Regardless,' said Kureha, 'he left you something.' She stood up and made her way over to the far wall where a long rectangular box was lying. Bringing it over to him, she opened it and revealed an ornate sword, in a black sheath. Its grip was the finest leather; its pommel and guard were inlaid with gold. 'The Dragon Sword, he wants you to wield it in his absence.'

Ryu reached down and took up the sword, marveling at its weight. He could feel the power within it, pulsing, waiting to be unleashed. 'Why would he give me this?'

'Something is happening, Ryu.' said Kureha. 'The Dark Dragon Blade is… reacting to something. I believe that great events are about to take place, and when I told your Father, he agreed. He's gone out into the wilderness to seek answers and continue his training for what is about to happen.

In the meantime he is passing the Dragon Sword to you, so that should the worst occur we will not be defenseless.' She paused. 'Will you be returning to Murai soon?'

'…I will,' said Ryu, 'however I will not be gone long. I will prove my training is complete by defeating the entire Shadow Ninja clan by myself. Then I will return here, and protect the village.'

'Well good luck with that.' said Kureha. 'I wouldn't be too overconfident though. Murai is part of the Shadow Ninja clan too, and he was always considered your Fathers equal.'

'I will prove myself.' said Ryu, standing up.

'There is one more thing,' said Kureha, 'Momiji is bored by the life of a priestess. I don't think it will suit her at all, though I haven't told her yet. When you return, I'd appreciate it if you could train her in your arts.'

Momiji? He remembered her. '…As you wish.' said Ryu.

He took the Dragon Sword and replaced his old weapon. Then he turned to make his way back towards the Shadow Ninja Hideout. Not one of them would escape him — not even Murai.

* * *

The bleeping of an alarm clock blared in Rachel's ear. The sensation of staying in bed, however, kept her lying where she was for the moment. Slowly, gradually, she began to untangle herself from the covers. Then she halted, she was sure that it wouldn't hurt to lie for a bit longer before-

A hand went to her shoulder and shook her awake. Her eyes opened slightly as she saw Alma, already fully dressed. She wore her usual golden one-piece outfit that bared her arms and legs. On her limbs were bracelets, and she wore earrings. Rachel sighed. 'Five more minutes Alma.'

Alma shook her again.

Tired, Rachel forced herself up and took her jade diamond shaped earrings from the desk. She set them into her ears and stretched. Changing out of her night clothes, she donned her fiend hunting clothes. At first, she had been moderately scandalized to find that she was expected to wear this. A black outfit that looked like it belonged more on a bondage slave than a warrior. However, apparently inspiring passions came with the territory of becoming a greater fiend. The monks of the Tairon Monastery had been quite insistent on this.

When she was dressed, Rachel retrieved her warhammer and Alma her brass knuckles. Together and they made their way into the Dworku Monastary. Making their way into the altar room, they sat down to one side of the aisle. They watched the red-clad monks preach the gospel of Vigoor.

'So I was doing some reading.' said Rachel in a whisper. 'turns out the design on Vigoorian Cathedrals originated in medieval Europe. It turns out the Emperor liked the way they worship the Christian God and adapted it to his own purposes.' Leaning back against the seat she sighed. 'The monks would say that the Christians were worshipping the Vigoor Emperor. You know, without knowing it.'

She caught Alma's look. 'What? Look I told you, I don't buy into the whole mythology of the Vigoor Emperor being omnipotent okay. He's probably really, really powerful. Godlike even, but… I don't know, it just doesn't make sense that he'd need the Greater Fiends is all.'

Alma looked away.

The service concluded with the pastor affirming the omnipotence of the Vigoor Emperor. Then he dismissed the congregation, who filed out to enjoy the coffee hour. Complete with pole dancers. Yet another tradition which had been copied from other religions.

Rachel stood up and stretched. 'Well, I'm about done. I'm going to go practice with my warhammer alright?'

'Ah, Rachel, Alma,' said the high priest, Ilustain, as he approached, 'I am glad you are here. There is a member of the Secret Police here looking for you.'

'Gamov?' guessed Rachel.

'Yes,' said the high priest, 'I believe he had a matter of some importance to discuss with you.'

'Alright, alright,' said Rachel, 'lead us to him. Let's go, Alma, it's probably more business.'

The Ilustain led them out of the main doors and into the front courtyard. There before the gates, they halted. Gamov was waiting for them, leaning against a wall. As usual, he was dressed in a green overcoat and brown pants, with a green fedora. Round glasses which concealed his eyes were on his face, and his arms were crossed.

'Rachel, Alma,' said Gamov, standing up straight, 'you both look as beautiful as ever.'

'Save it Gamov,' said Rachel, 'what is it this time?'

'There are reports of lesser fiends gathering in a village some ways from Tairon.' said Gamov. 'It's nothing too serious, a few shadow fiends. I thought you ladies might want a chance to see some action.'

'Finally,' said Rachel, 'its been a slow month. You interested Alma?'

Alma nodded. Gamov smiled. 'Excellent, there is a chopper outside waiting to take you there. You'd best set out immediately. I'd hate for any of the Emperor's subjects to meet an untimely end because of your tendency to sleep late.'

'How do you even-' began Rachel.

'My information is always reliable.' said Gamov. 'Best to hurry on now.'

Thirty minutes later, Alma and Rachel stood at the open door of a chopper. They looked down as they buzzed over a rather large village. It had paved streets and no one was about. It seemed that everyone was hiding from something, though what it was remained to be seen. Gripping a rope, Rachel descended, dropping down onto the ground followed by Alma.

Then nothing, nothing to be seen.

Rachel and Alma made their way through the streets of the village, seeing nothing and no one. Yet there was a certain air, a sensation which Rachel always felt when fiends were nearby. Clutching her warhammer close, she looked round for any sign of them.

Then the shadows around them lengthened, and Rachel knew the fiends were nearby. Shadows began to dance around them. Rachel rolled away as a fiend emerged from those shadows, a brown, bladed claw stabbing for her. Bringing round her hammer Rachel took off its head, and then the battle was joined.

Alma dodged and weaved around several fiends, before bringing around a leg to kick one of them in half. Unleashing a flurry of punches, she smashed three others. They exploded into blood. Meanwhile, Rachel parried the blows of several, before catching one around the neck. She leaping into the air, pulling it with her and beheaded it.

Swinging down she split another in half, before smashing yet another.

And yet more of them came, on and on without end. Rachel and Alma fought back to back, slaughtering the shadow fiends as more and more of them came. They died by the dozens and yet there were always more coming after them. Rachel began to sweat with exertion as she hacked them down, and Alma was as well.

Yet a lust for battle was now on her, and she was slashing them down where ever they appeared. Her own aching limbs were of no concern, for Rachel was enjoying herself.

Then came the dinos. Giant red dinosaur creatures like those that had chased them before. Garuhlas. They rushed at them, breathing fire. Rachel leaped over one and unleashed and flurry of strikes which hacked it to pieces.

Alma moved this way and that, punching and kicking with a flurry of blows which soon saw one of the dinos dead. She leaped on another, leaping over a tail swipe and gripped it by the neck, snapping its neck.

More shadowfiends and more dinos emerged and Rachel lost track of how many of them she and Alma killed. Things became a blur of blood and fury as both of them slew more and more enemies. Finally, Rachel was convinced she could not swing her hammer one more time. Then her weapon crushed the skull of their last enemy.

For a moment she and Alma stood there, panting as the lust of battle spent itself. They were left surrounded by the corpses and blood of fiends. Rachel sheathed her hammer. 'Gamov set us up for this, I'll bet. There is no way he missed this many.'

'A perceptive guess.' said Doku, as he appeared behind her. 'Yet in truth, it was I who commanded him to lie. I wanted to see how you fared against an overwhelming number of lesser fiends. You have not disappointed me.'

'Doku,' said Rachel, 'this was you?'

'Indeed,' said Doku, 'yet these fiends were not of my creation. The rising of the lesser fiends is a sign. And now I know its meaning. Gamov has brought me information that is more valuable than a river of gold. The location of the Dark Dragon Blade.'

Rachel blinked. 'The Dark Dragon Blade? The sword that is supposed to give the Emperor ultimate power over all creation? I thought it was a myth.'

Doku looked at her, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. 'No, it is no myth. The Emperor's omnipotence is a convenient tool for propaganda. But its reality is questionable. If we achieve the Blade, however, and succeed in awakening it, then that tool will become a reality. And will have always been reality.

'Tomorrow I will set out to seize the Dark Dragon Blade alongside my samurai. Rejoice, my students for the time of the Emperor's ascension is nigh.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this chapter is done. Next time we will actually get to the events of Ninja Gaiden Sigma. This prequel of sorts has been fun to write. It lets me explore both the characters of Murai, Kureha, and Doku in greater detail. Sort of see what makes them tick, y'know. Kureha, in particular, got the short end of the stick in terms of characterization.

Now some of you may have noticed that some events in the story and backstory are being timed close together. See, in-game text indicates that the reappearance of Fiends is a recent phenomenon. That being the case, how could Rachel have her stated profession? Unless she'd only recently become one.


	3. Master and Student

**Chapter Three: Master and Student**

In the mountains of autumn, a lone ninja of the Shadow Clan looked through the trees. As the wind howled, he had the feeling that something was happening. Something was here. Then he looked up and saw a blade descending for his head.

* * *

Ryu struck the man across the back of the neck with the dull end of his sword. The man fell forward, unconscious to land on the ground. Ryu landed on one knee and arose to look at his fallen enemy. "He would never have survived in this world anyway." said Ryu in echo of words once spoken.

Then he heard the falling of soft feet like those of a tiger in the shadows. Ryu whirled around to see two Shadow Ninjas came out of the trees. He ducked under a blade and moved aside from a stab as he took a stance, parrying, dodging and weaving.

Finally, there came a halt in the conflict. One of the Shadow Ninja Ryu had trained with kneeled by the body. He checked it with two fingers,

'He's still alive.' said the man. 'Ryu, you traitor! What is the meaning of this!'

Ryu did not respond. He fled into the trees. They followed after him soon, and he led them through the forests. Eventually, he scaled up to a cliff and slipped on to a ledge, waiting.

The Shadow Ninja came out of the trees, searching. 'Find him. We'll bring him to Master Murai for judgment." Even as they moved forward, Ryu leaped off the cliff and descended to land behind them.

They turned, but too late. Both fell unconscious to the ground.

No doubt they had sent a warning. It was time to dispense with stealth for good. Ryu turned and began to rush towards the summit of the mountain. As he ran through the trees, however, shurikens came whistling out of them. He parried them with his blade, and then the Shadow Ninjas landed around him, swords in hand. 'Ryu? You dare to strike down my men?'

'My training is complete.' replied Ryu, taking a stance.

They surged at him from all sides, but he leaped over their blades before striking down two. The others surged at him, and he was driven back across the clearing. Turning around he ran up a tree and kicked off it to pass the remaining Shadow Ninjas by. Landing on one knee he looked back as they stood very stood.

The Flying Swallow was such a wonderful technique.

They fell unconscious one by one. Ryu arose in satisfaction, before continuing to make his way up the autumn slopes. As he did so he took a moment to admire the scenery all around him. The trees were blowing in an errant breeze, and the smell of autumn was in the air. The falling leaves were quite beautiful. He might not see this place again for a long time.

A pang of regret hit him. This had been his home.

Now it was a place he once dwelled in. Such was the pursuit of power. Ryu made his way up the slopes slowly, feeling contemplative. Soon he came to a sheer rise. The ladder had been pulled up, but it mattered not.

He scaled the wall and reached the time. At last, he stood upon a ledge near the top of the plateau upon which the Shadow Ninja clan had its fortress. Here he halted, for he sensed something.

There was the dojo in all its glory — simple but elegant design. And within there were all manner of traps for the unwary. Two lit torches blazed on either side of the entrance, never ceasing, never running out of fuel.

Such as this one.

Dozens of Shadow Ninja descended. Their blades gleamed in the sunlight as they shot toward him. The world slowed to a crawl around him. Ryu felt in that moment more like a manifestation of power than a human. Mentally he knew they could kill him if he made one wrong move, but it didn't matter.

He did not make one wrong move. His blade seemed to sing as one after another he knocked them down. Ryu would defeat them all.

Soon not one was left unconscious. It had all taken seconds.

Sheathing his sword, Ryu looked to the entrance over the dozens of unconscious bodies. This was all of them. All but one.

Murai was left to account for.

* * *

Murai was meditating, and considering the matter of his own ambitions. As he did so, his Shadow Clan was decimated. He could have personally led the operation against him. But he felt he ought to humor the boy. He'd come all this way to prove himself. It would be a shame to not give him the chance.

In any case, Murai doubted Ryu would actually kill them, and they would learn from the beating. And if they were to be killed, then he had others who were not present at the Shadow Ninja Fortress.

He sensed the battle drawing nearer to the fortress. Very soon his Shadow Ninja would make their final stand. He did not open his eyes, however. Things were in motion now, and all must play their part. 'Ayane.' he said, looking at the shadow behind the screen.

'Yes, Master Murai?' asked Ayane.

'Something is very wrong,' he said, 'I sense a disturbance emanating from the Hayabusa Village. Go there and report back to me what you find.'

'Should I not inform Master Ryu?' asked Ayane.

'The boy seeks to prove himself.' said Murai. 'Let him have his chance.'

Ayane bowed and moved out into the terrace, before launching herself from the walkway. As she fell, she shot a cord which caught a tree limb and swung away. Ninjas could move very quickly when they wanted to, and Ayane, young though she was, was no exception. Murai had no doubt that she would play her part, as would the others in the plan.

The only uncertainty was Ryu. He had learned much, but what he strong enough to defeat Murai?

Was he strong enough for the challenges he would no doubt face?

Only time would tell.

The sounds of battle drew suddenly very near, almost to the door, and then halted entirely. The doors slid open and Ryu stepped into the room. Murai was facing the other way, but he could tell by the weight of the boy's footsteps. He had little talent for stealth and always stepped too heavily. Murai picked up his nunchucks in one hand and arose.

'I see you have made it this far.' he said.

Turning around, he saw that the boy was holding the Dragon Sword drawn in one hand. Yet there was no blood upon it. Murai was not surprised. He had not expected Ryu to possess the ruthlessness to kill simply to prove himself. Taking his nunchucks in two hands, he spun them around with practiced ease.

Then there was silence between them.

It was Ryu who moved first. He surged forward with the blade in hand and nearly took a nunchuck to the face for his trouble. Murai let him slip away to prolong the battle.

Ryu rolled aside in search of an opening As if Murai would simply wait for him to attack. A mistake.

Murai surged forward to unleash flurries of attacks. Ryu dodged and weaving as Murai pursued, but he was never allowed the initiative. Even so, the boy did well in his defense. They danced back and forth, seeking each others defeat, and perhaps demise.

Finally, Ryu gained some space. He slashed at Murai with his sword, but Murai stepped aside. He could kill him here. Instead, he caught him by the neck and slammed him down onto the floor. Bringing down one foot he aimed for Ryu's neck to pin him. Yet the boy rolled aside to his satisfaction. Murai pursued, turning to keep his eyes on his enemy at all times. He caught Ryu with a glancing blow and made a rush for him that the boy narrowly avoided.

Yet as he turned from that rush Ryu was on him. The young ninja attacked with a flurry of blows, only to withdraw before Murai could strike back. For a moment they were still as they faced each other.

Then the two warriors rushed at each other and met head-on — their weapons pressing against each other in a lock of brute force. For a moment Murai was shoving the boy back, but then Ryu set one foot against a wall and shoved him backward.

Despite his disadvantage, Murai recovered and parried the counterattack only moderate difficulty. Then he pressed back with assaults of his own and landed several hits. To his satisfaction, Ryu kept them from being anything more than glancing blows. The boy kept his feet.

Then the young ninja rolled around Murai and attacked from behind. The older man was forced to the defensive for a few moments. Then Murai backflipped backward to avoid his strike, before taking a defensive posture. For a moment their eyes met in silent challenge.

The boy knew he was outmatched. And yet he was determined not to give in. His resolve was admirable. Finally, both of them relaxed. They bowed to one another. Then they sat down cross-legged and putting away their weapons.

The victor was clear. Murai remained the master of the Shadow Ninja Clan.

Then the doors slid open. Dozens of Shadow Ninjas rushed into the rooms, blades drawn. They surrounded Ryu and put blades to him. "Master Murai! Give the order!"

Murai raised a hand. 'Calm yourself.' said Murai. 'Ryu has passed my test.'

'Test?' asked the Shadow Ninja.

"Of a sort." said Murai. "Have some tea made and brought to us. We must speak of the future."

It was a very pleasant time that passed. They spoke of events, the advancing of the ninja clans. Ryu, it seemed, had not reconciled with his father just yet. As they worked Murai eyed the weapon Ryu had brought. A marvelous blade indeed. Then he recognized it.

'Ah,' said Murai, 'the Dragon Sword. So your Father is still in the sacred wilderness.' As expected, Joe Hayabusa was far too concerned with direct power. And not enough with the events surrounding him. No man was an island. He had not been paying attention to home.

'Yes,' said Ryu, 'he has entrusted me with the sword while he continues his training.' There was a note of resentment in his tone. 'He never seems satisfied with the power he wields.'

Murai smiled, feeling a sense of affection for the boy. One that had to be controlled. 'Someday you will come to understand the pursuit of power. Perhaps, beginning with your training here.' He paused. 'And what of the sister blade, the Dark Dragon? Has he left you in charge of protecting it as well?'

At this Ryu remained silent. Did he suspect something? 'It remains in the village under the protection of my Father's clan. They will ensure that the sword remains untouched… its power sealed.'

'It is a shame that such a sword must go untouched,' mused Murai, speaking from the heart, 'such power unused. Alas, I am not of the Dragon Lineage. The sword is not of my concern.' He was related to Ryu only through his sister, though he and Joe had been as close as brothers once.

A coincidence of fate that had mocked him for a long time.

Suddenly he heard panting, gasps for breath as the door was thrown open and Ayane stumbled in. 'Master Murai! The Hayabusa village!' Ryu arose and turned slowly to Ayane, who opened her mouth. 'Master Ryu…'

Flames were arising in the distance where the Hayabusa village stood. The village was burning. Murai looked to the boy.

'Go now,' said Murai, 'defend your people. Ayane will assist you. I will follow with the Shadow Ninja Clan.'

Ryu and Ayane were gone in a flash, moving faster than he had thought both of them capable of. Murai looked out over the landscape before him and saw that night was falling over Mount Fuji. Soon enough the moon would replace the sun entirely. Events were in motion now, and could not be stopped. There was no going back for any of them.

Murai took his nunchucks and made his way down the steps to gather his clan.

* * *

Doku made his way along the corpse-strewn path, saluted by his many samurai as he did so. His warriors had persisted in life long after their flesh had decayed to dust. Now the very armor they bore in life was their body.

And they had done well today.

Men woman and children lay dead around him. It was a testament to the slaughter perpetrated in the opening acts of the attack. Around him, he could see his samurai fighting with a number of ninjas.

A samurai was cut in half, and another pierced with many shurikens. Yet a ninja was shot by arrows. Another was impaled with a sword. Spheres of fire rained down throughout the streets. Doku observed their efforts with satisfaction.

This, of course, was only the outer part of the village.

A new force of ninjas descended and attacked the samurai. She hacked through them and making directly for Doku. He motioned. A red-armored samurai writhed in flames appeared and impaled one with his spear.

The others dodged around his strokes, trying to bring him down. Yet one by one they were ridden down, and Doku walked past. As he did so, an arrow shot out of the darkness and lodged itself between Doku's armor. Removing it, Doku looked up to see a violet-haired girl descended. She shot arrow after arrow, killing several samurais. As Doku advanced, she hurled a flurry of daggers at him with bounced off his armor.

Before she could move, Doku surged forward and grabbed her by the throat. Lifting her, he hurled her against the window of a nearby tower. The window was smashed inwards, and then there was nothing more. Doku wondered if he had killed her, and then reflected that it mattered not.

The fight was over. He turned to the red armor flame samurai.

'Masakado, what news?' he asked.

'The woman, children, and noncombatants are fleeing as we speak.' said Masakado. 'They're making for the hills. Permit me to take my horsemen and slaughter them all. Their deaths might bring glory to the Vigoor Emperor.'

The wretches were broken. There was no sense in tormenting them further. Best to achieve their objective and leave them to rebuild their huts.

'No,' said Doku, 'our priority is the Dark Dragon Blade. The Shadow Ninja Clan may involve itself. I will retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade. You will stand guard and crush anyone who might interfere.'

'I understand, Lord Doku.' said Masakado. 'What of the village?'

Doku looked over it. It would not do to let these miserable cretins go unpunished. They had withheld Dark Dragon Blade. But if not extermination, what lesser punishment could he give?

One presented itself. 'Burn it all.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so that is the first mission done. Originally I had some trouble figuring out just how I meant to do the whole Ryu vs. the Shadow Ninja Clan subplot. But I ultimately decided to not have Ryu murder them all. When playing you can chalk it up to gameplay and story segregation, but in a book it would probably result in a profoundly awkward conversation.


	4. Fall of the Hayabusa Clan

**Chapter Four: Fall of the Hayabusa Clan**

Carrion birds greeted Ryu as he rushed out of the Shadow Ninja Hideout. They flew skyward into the waning sun, cawing their defiance. Before his eyes smoke rose higher and higher. He ran all the faster, but Ayane was faster still. Her work as a messenger allowed her to move quickly. By the time he was halfway down the mountain, she was gone from sight.

As he passed into the Valley of Shadows from whence he came he heard distant cries of battle. And then there was a fluttering noise and shrieks. Bats descended from the sky and attacked him madly. Ducking away from their claws he drew his blade and sliced through them in swift strokes. But yet more of them came. Swarm after swarm came from all around to tear at him.

Dark magic was afoot, and while he fought it off the screams died out. But the smoke rose ever thicker. A chill went down Ryu's spine as the last bat was cut down. He ran, now almost panicked, heedless of blood dripping down his arm.

He didn't concern himself with stealth or caution. All he knew was that his brethren were dying and he was not there to help them. He should have been there! Kureha…

Soon he reached the darker forests that surrounded his home. And he found samurai waiting for him. Samurai.

They came at him with blades, and he ducked and weaved. His sword parried a blade before he brought it around to cleave through the faceplate. The Dragon Sword cut deep, then down and out the other side. But there was no blood. The armor collapsed in on itself and faded to dust, and all that remained was a flickering of violet fire.

The others came at him with greater anger. He parried and fought with all his might, killing one after another. But more were always coming. What were these? How had these spectral samurai come to life? Why were they here?

When the last samurai fell, he had no answers. Only a cut across the cheek. Quickly he drew out bandages and applied them to his face. He would not be able to help his village if he bled out. When he was done, he rushed onwards through the forests.

He leaped across branch after branch, hoping against hope he was in time.

He came to the watchtower. It was fallen. The watchers were lying dead, surrounded by broken armor. And samurai were waiting for him. Ryu knew the faces of those who had been killed.

In a rage, he charged forward and cut through a samurai before it could move. Rolling past another he slashed through his legs from behind. Parrying a blade, he stabbed up through where the heart of this specter would be. Then with another move, he turned the blade and cleaved the helmet from the last.

How many had he killed? How many more were there to fight? These seemed more a rearguard than the main force. He ran on, toward the village. And all was deadly silent.

At last, he came to the river. The bridge had been cast down, and still more bodies lay there. Leaping onto the water, he focused his ki into his feet and ran across it. Then he was back on firm ground again.

This was it.

Whatever had happened lay before him. He didn't want to see it. But he must go.

Ryu ran on, blade in hand. Up the steps he went and through the gates.

The full moon had risen high as the sun fell. Now he saw before him all the stars. And beneath them was his village. Broken. Blackened. Empty. Empty save for bodies lining the streets. Were any left alive? Had anyone escaped?

And then he saw more samurai. And he knew that some were left alive. These ones, at least, would not see tomorrow. He rushed toward them, but as he did some of them raised their hands and motioned. Spheres of white light shot toward him, and he ducked just in time. He felt the heat of them sear over his shoulder blades.

A moment later he was being attacked.

The samurai came at him with their swords. They attacked all at once, driving him before them. It was all he could do to keep alive. Then his sixth sense cried out. He caught sight of a glint from the corner of his eye and ducked low. Daggers stabbed where he had been, and he lashed out at the attacker.

But he was gone in an instant.

Summersaulting backward he avoided the samurai. But Ryu was soon backed up against a cliff.

Now he had no choice.

As they came at him, he summoned his ki. He'd never been good at this. But he had to do it. And for once, the elements obeyed him. A great wheel of fire flared to life around him as the samurai closed in. Instantly it burned them, melting their armor into nothing more than twisted metal.

But they did not scream.

The spellcasters fired more spheres, and Ryu rolled away from them. He hurled a kunai and caught one in the face. Another vanished. On a guess, Ryu stabbed backward and felt his blade connect with something. It pierced deep, and he dragged it out, before whirling round to cleave down the warlock.

Ryu let his shoulders slump. They were dead.

He was breathing heavily. He had never seen combat before. He had trained against other ninja in lifelike simulations. But he'd never fought in life and death.

And then he saw the bodies.

Dozens and dozens of bodies. People he'd known since he was a boy. There was Suna, who loved to sell flowers. And Kazuki, who laughed at almost everything. Both were dead now.

He wandered the blackened remnants before he heard a gasp.

Hope flared in him. He scaled up the toward from which he heard it and found Ayane. She was covered in blood and lying against the floor. Her bow was clutched in her hands.

Kneeling down by her, Ryu looked at the wounds. They were bad. Bandages alone would not help them but… but this was the alchemist, Dosu's house wasn't it. Quickly he leaped down into the lower level and found samurai waiting.

One of their blades nearly found his throat. But he ducked back and cleaved through them in a flurry of strikes. Then without halting to look, he searched through the shelves. Dimly he was aware of the bloodied corpse of Dosu, staring vacantly up. He tried not to look at it.

Ryu found was he was looking for. Several vials of life of the gods. Scaling back up the ladder he went to Ayane and pulled her head up. Unstoppering the vial, he poured it down her throat. The wounds closed but the blood remained.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"A… dark samurai…" gasped Ayane. "Clad in… black… armor…" She shuddered. "Master Ryu… do not attempt to fight it… Please hurry… you must find… Miss Kureha…"

"I will." said Ryu.

Ayane collapsed. She was alive, but she could not fight anymore. This dark samurai, perhaps he had been the leader? Then he would die by Ryu's hand. He snatched up Ayane's bow and quiver and slung them around his body. Then he left the house and made for the shrine.

The Dark Dragon Blade. That was what these creatures were seeking. Yet what unholy force had summoned them?

It didn't matter. He would destroy them all.

As he emerged from the house more samurai came at him. He hardly saw them as he cleaved them down one after another. Chestplates were pierced — faceplates with cleaved. Legs were slashed. And at the end, all lay dead around him. Warlocks were shot down by kunai.

Ryu Hayabusa moved forward.

All of a sudden he heard the beating of hoofs. Horsemen were coming this way. Leaping up into the trees, he drew his bow and arrow as they rode into sight — spectral samurai on horses of flesh and blood. And at their head was a red armored warrior.

"Find him! In the name of Lord Doku kill all who would oppose us!"

Ryu loosed his first arrow, piercing one horseman. Another fell to his shots, then another. They hurled spears at him, but he dropped down and shot another off his mount. The red-armored horseman rode away as the others rushed at him. He ducked away from their spears and shot arrow after arrow.

Finally, his quiver was spent, and he drew his sword as the last horseman charged at him. He caught the shaft of the spear under one armpit. Then Ryu pulled the man off the horse and drove his sword into his faceplate. There was a scream, and the armor went still.

The horses were gone. As if they had never been. Perhaps they hadn't.

It didn't matter. Ryu's path was clear. He would kill every single one of this Lord Doku's men. And then he would kill Doku himself. Or he would die trying.

There was another bridge near here. It led to the shrine where the Dark Dragon Blade was located. It led to where Kureha was. He prayed he would reach her in time.

What was he worried about? Kureha was a powerful priestess in her own right. These ghost samurai would be of no threat to her.

He made his way across the bridge. Then, even as he did so, the gate, he had walked through burst into flames. The red rider came through the others. His horse was aflame, and his eyes were gleaming. Spinning his lance, he rode toward Ryu, who was nearly ridden down.

The blade of the lance tore at the edge of Ryu's mask as he arose. Even as he did the horseman came at him again. This time he was prepared and ducked under the lance. His sword hit the chest plate of the rider and he was thrown. The horse was reduced to ashes in an instant.

But the rider arose and attacked Ryu with his spear. Ryu parried thrust after thrust. He rolled away and slashed, but his enemy caught the blow. He was shoved back, and struck in the stomach with the butt of the spear, sending him sprawling. Rolling away just in time, Ryu tried to get his bearings.

But his enemy slammed a foot down on his chest and raised his spear.

The Dragon Sword flashed. Ryu lashed out with a desperate attack, and the blow met the spear as it fell. The weapon exploded into splinters, and the samurai staggered back. Rising to his feet, Ryu rushed forward and cleaved his head from his shoulders.

That had been far too close. He prayed that Lord Doku was not a better fighter than this one. Raising the Dragon Sword, he made his way to the gates and began the long climb upwards. He saw no sign of his enemies as he did. But he felt the heat of a great fire and saw sparks floating in the air.

Falling to one knee, he gasped in pain. Just a little further. Just a little further.

Drawing out one of the elixirs of spiritual life he downed it. His strength returned, and he was able to climb towards the shrine.

Doku awaited.

* * *

Kureha sat within the heart of the shrine, waiting.

Dozens upon dozens of broken suits of samurai armor were around her. Yet she was untouched. Not a sliver had been made in her red and white garbs. Not a cut or scuff was on her skin. She had her staff across her knees, and she was looking at her charge.

The Dark Dragon Blade was glowering at her.

It hated her. It hated her for making its escape so difficult. But not just for that. It hated her for carefully tending to the plants now in flames. For loving her sister. For caring about Ryu. It hated everything that was good and decent about her. And everything that was worth saving about the world.

It was altogether evil.

A door opened. Momiji rushed in. "Sister! Sister Kureha, the shrine is on fire! What do we do?"

Kureha arose. And she sensed something coming. "Stay behind me, Momiji. The last of them is here now. Then we'll leave."

"Then you'll leave." said a mocking, metallic voice. "You are overconfident aren't you?"

Kureha turned to where the man stood. Or what seemed a man. He wore a suit of armor. But within it, there was only a blazing inferno. In one hand was a long sword that the air screamed around. "Your men were overconfident. They thought that because I was a priestess, I would be easy prey.

"They paid the price."

"So they did." said man. "I suggest you send the child away. It would be a shame if she saw what I am going to do to you."

Kureha looked to Momiji. "Momiji, listen to me. The eastern side of the shrine is not on fire. I want you to go there and take the back door out. I'll come and see you as soon as I can. And if I can't find you, remember the notes I told you about."

"But sister-" began Momiji, tears welling in her eyes.

"Go." said Kureha.

Momiji fled. Kureha looked to the man. "Who are you? What do you seek with the Dark Dragon Blade?"

"I am Doku of the Vigoor Empire. And I seek it not for myself." said Doku. "But for my master, the Vigoor Emperor. The time of his ascension is nigh."

"Your master is a fool." said Kureha. "The Dark Dragon Blade corrupts and destroys. Those who hold it do not wield it. It wields them. It preys on their pride, their vanity, the darkness within their souls. It brings the worst aspects of them to the front and then it consumes them.

"You could do no better service to your master than to turn back now."

"To a mortal, perhaps." said Doku. "But the Emperor is no mere man. He is the originator of all fiends. The Dark Dragon Blade will have no power over him. I shall not leave this place until I have it."

Kureha sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She raised a hand and thrust a palm through the air almost gently. As she did the air bent and Doku's stance wavered. He was thrust back through the doors. The wall shattered beneath the weight of his armor and landed hard on the ground.

Kureha walked forward toward him.

Doku rose to the ground and charged at her. But Kureha moved aside from his slash and set a hand to where his heart would be. Doku fell to one knee, making a choking noise as he did so. He dropped his sword, and his hands went to the throat of his armor.

"What… what are you…?" gasped Doku.

"I am the guardian of the shrine." said Kureha. "And I've devoted a great deal of study to my task, Doku. I calculated that the Vigoor Emperor might seek the blade and that he would send you to get it.

"So I looked into means of counteracting this sort of enchantment.

"Right now the very fabric of the spells inlaid to keep you in this world is fading. Strange, isn't it, Doku. All those centuries of blood and murder. Endless swaths of warriors cut down in the single-minded pursuit of further blood. And in the end, you fade into nothingness after fighting an unarmed shrine maiden."

"Curse… you…"

Doku faded. His fire was burning out. His armor was beginning to get loose. And then something happened. A change in the air. Whispers filled it. Suddenly the ceiling in the shrine caved in. The burning wreckage knocked the Dark Dragon Blade free.

With unnatural speed, it spun through the air, possessed by a will of its own. It landed by Doku, who snatched it. His flames were renewed with greater power. He arose bringing around the unholy sword at Kureha.

She caught the Dark Dragon Blade between two palms. For a moment she held it there, focusing her power on draining Doku's strength. Only a moment more.

Then Doku kicked up his old sword and caught it on the other hand. Bringing it around, he slashed at Kureha, who leaped over the attack and landed behind him. She sent a wave of light into him, but he countered it with the Dark Dragon Blade.

There was a flash and flames around them. Smoke poured into the room, and Kureha choked. But Doku was barring the way. She had to get out of here, or she'd choke to death.

Sending a sphere of light at Doku, she rushed past him. She slipped past and made it to the edge of the stairs. But before she could turn around, she felt a blade bite deep into her stomach.

* * *

As he sprinted out into the heart of the shrine, Ryu halted. There she was. Kureha was before him in flames. For a single instant, his heart leaped. She was alive! He could save her!

And then she collapsed to the ground. She looked at him with glazed eyes and fell still. She could still be alive.

She had to be alive.

Her killer stood there among the flames. A massive dark samurai. In his hands was the Dark Dragon Blade. Doku.

He turned to Ryu and made his way through the flames.

Ryu Hayabusa took a stance. He had the Dragon Sword. If he was careful, if he fought well, he could win. So why was his hand shaking? Why was his heart racing? Why couldn't he move?

Doku raised his sword to strike.

Move. Move!

Ryu raised the blade and blocked it. The sword collided and it was like the weight of a mountain was set against his guard. He staggered back before an onslaught of strikes. Distance. He needed distance.

Rolling away he brought around his sword. But the blow was parried.

And then Doku drove his blade forward, through Ryu's chest. Agony shot through his body as the samurai lifted him into the air and slammed him down violently. The Dragon Sword flew from his grip, and he hit the ground.

His blood was draining. His vision was going dark.

It was over.

Soon… it would be… over…

The last thing he saw before all was dark was Kurena dragging herself over to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this chapter was massively delayed. Sorry about that. I tend to focus on stories that get a lot of attention. When a chapter doesn't get any reviews, I focus on other things.

Still, I have renewed interest in Ninja Gaiden. So you can expect some new chapters soon.

One of the things I wanted to subvert was Kurena's status as a disposable woman. I wanted to turn her into a cool character that the viewer would be sad to see go. Not just a motivation for Ryu to go do really cool stunts with.

As for all the guards Doku brought with him into the shrine, Kurenai killed them all. There are only so many ways you can describe Ryu fighting samurai before it gets old, after all.


	5. Mourning and Resolve

**Chapter Five: Mourning and Resolve**

Ryu awoke.

The pain was gone. His body was not sore. Raising a hand, he looked at it as he sat up. Murai was next to his bed, sitting in a chair. The walls around him were the design of the Shadow Ninja Hideout. "I'm alive."

"For the present." said Murai.

Ryu looked to him carefully. "What happened?"

"My Shadow Ninja destroying the remaining samurai." said Murai. "We found you severely injured in the ruins of the shrine.

"You were saved from death by the Priestess Kureha. Despite her wounds, she managed to give you your last elixir. It returned you to a condition where we could save you."

Then Kureha was alive. Ryu looked out the window. It was open and showed the trees, much as they had been before. But the distant village was a smoking ruin. "How many survivors?"

"Many more than I had hoped to find." said Murai. "Our enemy focused mostly on those who opposed him. He did not pursue those who fled. Unfortunately, that leaves you with precious few remaining warriors.

"I have relocated your remaining people to this place. It is more defensible, and I fear that some of our enemies may seek to take advantage of your weakened state. The Black Spider Ninja Clan, in particular, has grown strong. They are likely to move against you sooner or later."

Ryu remained silent. The Black Spider Ninjas had been their enemies for many generations. Murai was right. They might very well act against him if measures were not taken. "What of the shrine?"

Murai shook his head. "There is nothing to guard.

"The Dark Dragon Blade is gone. It was taken."

Ryu went cold. The Dark Dragon Blade was gone? Things got worse by the moment. "And where is Kureha?"

There was a long silence.

Ryu looked back to Murai, hoping the man had not heard him. But his expression was stern and controlled. He was resigned, and seemed to be finding words. Ryu knew what he would say before he said it. "She too is gone. Her wounds were terrible, and she expired before we could find her."

It was impossible. No, Kureha was stronger than him. Stronger than anyone he knew. She would not have expired so easily; he'd had elixirs on him…

One elixir.

He'd used the others. She'd saved him at the cost of her own life. Why? Why would she do that? If she'd taken the elixir, she could have stopped Doku. She knew how important it was. This was impossible.

"You have my condolences." said Murai.

"…Kureha is not dead." snapped Ryu.

Without a word, he launched himself out the window. Sprinting through the forests, he leaped from tree to tree. As they had done when they were children. Crossing into the village, he halted to see the broken ruins.

The few fires remaining had faded. Now there was only ash. But the corpses had been moved, and he saw the graveyard had many more stones in it. How long had he been out?

It didn't matter. Kureha was not dead.

He walked into the village and halted as he saw three statues. Statues of children and one had lost its head. The head was lying at the foot of the statue. "The children's god."

He remembered him and Kureha playing beneath it. Kneeling down he picked up the head and placed it back upon the shoulders.

She was not dead.

He walked up into the graveyard, reading the names of those who had died. People he'd known from childhood, all gone. On and on he walked, and at last came to a grave. On it was the gem of the True Dragon Sword, hung. And on it was a name.

Kureha

Priestess and Guardian of the Dark Dragon. Killed performing her duties.

His throat went dry. She was dead.

He didn't cry. He didn't yell. It was not in his nature to make a scene. But he did clench his fist. Doku had taken her from him. He'd cut her down in the prime of life and stolen the Dark Dragon Blade.

He would pay.

The Vigoor Empire would pay.

Ayane landed behind him. Ryu could tell by the sound of her landing that she was wearing her armor. He was glad she was alive, at least. He had saved someone. "Master Ryu, you should not be up. You may still have lingering injuries."

"Kureha is gone." said Ryu.

"Yes. I'm sorry." said Ayane. "But by the time I got to her, it was all over."

The stone stood before him. It was calling out for its wielder. Ryu was that wielder. "It's not over. Not yet."

He reached forward toward the gem of the True Dragon Sword. As he did visions of all, he would do came to his thoughts. He saw himself cutting down Doku. But not just Doku. He would kill the Vigoor Emperor who ordered this attack. The citizens of Vigoor would scream and flee in vain. He would slaughter them, just as his people had been slaughtered.

The Vigoor Empire would burn, and all within it would pay the price for its leader's atrocities.

Kureha would be avenged.

A horrific pain shot through his hand as he touched the stone. Ryu recoiled, clutching his arm, and fell to the ground. Looking at his hand, he saw the burn — a warning.

The gem of the True Dragon Sword had rejected him.

Ryu knew that if he tried again, he would suffer more than a burn.

Ayane fell by his side. "Master Ryu? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Ryu. "The gem will not be used for revenge." He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'll make due without it."

He returned.

When he reached the Shadow Ninja Hideout, Murai was waiting for him. The old master had his arms crossed, eyeing him carefully as Ryu approached. The burn on his hand still burned.

"So you mean to seek vengeance for what was done to you?" guessed Murai.

"I do." said Ryu, walking past him.

"It is just as well." said Murai, walking with him. "Your duty is to retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade. Following it will lead you to him. Your mission and your vengeance are one and the same.

Allow me to offer you what help I can.

"For a start, I have armor that will help you on your way."

The armor Murai had spoken of was pure black. It clung to Ryu's body but didn't restrict his movement in any way. It was heavier than his normal clothes, but only a little. But there were numerous places to store shurikens and kunai. The Dragon Sword was strapped to his back soon. Last, of all he donned a helm instead of a hood.

Murai admired his look, a slight smile on his face. "It is state of the art. Designed to deflect modern weaponry. And yet give you the same flexibility as normal clothes. "May it serve you well."

Ryu looked at one gloved hand. The burn hurt still. "Who made this?"

"The Legendary Smith, Muramasa." said Murai. "I commissioned it personally for you. I had intended to give it to you as a gift when you finished your training."

"I will use it well." said Ryu.

There was silence between them. Murai walked over to a table and picked up several papers. He sorted through them. "My network of ninja have uncovered the reason for the attack. The samurai who burned the village was Doku. Lord of the Greater Fiends of the Vigoor Empire. It appears the Vigoor Emperor seeks the power of the Dark Dragon Blade."

The name sent his burn hurting all the more. The hatred he felt then was all-consuming. All of this had been done by a man. No, a monster. "Doku…"

"I will arrangements for you to enter the Vigoor Empire." said Murai. "I have contacts in Vigoor's secret police. I should be able to let you slip into the capital city of Tairon."

"Tairom?" asked Ryu. "Why there?"

"The borders of every province in Vigoor are heavily guarded." said Murai. "The Empire restricts the flow of information everywhere. Traveling by a direct route after Doku would be a laborious process, doomed to failure.

"On the other hand, Tairon is the home to a large number of foreign dignitaries. There are means to enter it. And since it is the center of Vigoor, there will be means to find out about people and places throughout the Empire."

Ryu looked up at his uncle. "And how would you have me enter it?"

"The Holy Vigoor Empire." said Ayane from the window. "A strange dictatorship veiled in secrecy. Its exclusionist foreign policy makes for very few ways to enter the country. One of the only remaining routes is by airship to the capital city of Tairon."

Ryu looked up. "Then I will stow aboard one."

"No need for that, I will have tickets and a passport made for you." said Murai.

Ryu blinked. "You expect them to let me on the airship with a katana and multiple kunai?"

Murai shrugged. "Carrying weapons is considered perfectly acceptable in the Vigoor Empire. The Emperor preaches that only the strong deserve to survive. And there are a great many dangers that normal nations don't face. The fiends that spawn there occasionally attack civilians.

"Many warriors make their profession hunting those same fiends."

"But do not the fiends rule Vigoor?" asked Ryu.

"Unofficially." said Murai. "Lesser fiends often slip their leash and seek to feast on the unwary. Though I suspect the leash is kept loose if you will."

Ryu brought two fingers to his chin. Vengeance was one thing, but there were other, more important concerns. Kureha wouldn't want him to forget his duty. "…What if Doku cannot be found? We will need to regain the Dark Dragon Blade."

Murai shrugged. "If you wish to find the Dark Dragon you must simply start killing."

Ryu looked up, startled. "What?"

"It is said that te Dark Dragon's power grows as chaos and destruction grow in this world." said Murai.

Ryu realized that before he touched the stone, he might have happily accepted such a solution. It disturbed him greatly. "You would have me slaughter without discrimination?"

"There is no need for you to spare the subjects of the Vigoor Empire." said Murai. "You go there for revenge; do you not?"

"Vengeance is one thing. But I will not kill the innocent." said Ryu.

Murai shrugged. "Do as you like. You are old enough to make your own decisions.

"Just know that the Dark Dragon revels in killing and destruction. If you provide these things, it is certain to call out to you."

"I will find Doku." decided Ryu.

At that moment the door opened, and Momiji walked in. She was carrying a book and looked like she had been crying. "Ryu…"

"What are you doing here, girl?" snapped Murai. "This is no place for you."

"I need to speak with… with Ryu." said Momiji, voice breaking.

Murai stepped forward, but Ryu raised a hand. "One moment."

He took Momiji outside and looked at her. "What is it Momiji?"

Momiji offered him the book. "Kureha wanted you to have this. She… she asked me to give them to you before… before…" She broke out sobbing.

Ryu reached out and hugged her with one arm. He felt awkward doing this. As she sobbed, he kneeled down in front of her and wiped away her tears. "Dry your tears. What is this book?"

"Her research." said Momiji. "Sister Kureha studied the Dark Dragon Blade. She was trying to destroy it."

"In that case, she was wasting her time." said Murai from the doorway. "The Dark Dragon Blade draws on the forces of evil itself. It is as much a primal force of this world as the sun in the sky."

"Please, Ryu… she wanted you to have it." said Momiji.

Ryu took the book and patted her on the head. "I'll take it. Thank you, Momiji. Could you let us speak? We have to talk about getting the Dark Dragon Blade back before anyone gets hurt."

Momiji nodded and walked away. Ryu and Murai walked back into the room. "What research could Kureha have done in that shrine?" asked Murai.

"Kureha was not an ordinary shrine maiden." said Ryu. "She spent years sutdying abroad before she became one. She told me once that every religion has the same uttermost source and that all things are connected.

"She was always trying to think about things differently. Once she told me that that was the only way you learned. It is possible she may have learned something in her studies." He brought up the book and opened it.

The first page read:

'Dear Ryu,

If you are reading this message than something has happened to me. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe I've been called away and can't get it to you. Whatever it is does not matter.

'What matters is what you do with it.

'Contained within these letters is all my research. I believe I have found the means by which the power of the Dark Dragon Blade could be destroyed. But this knowledge could also be used for great evil.

'Be very careful who you show this to. The very means by which the Dark Dragon Blade can be destroyed could gain it a powerful champion…'

Murai approached, and Ryu shut the book quickly. The older man was peering at him with a look that was a little too intent. "May I see it? I have conducted some research of my own. Our combined knowledge may be of some use."

Kureha was afraid. She had thought whatever she had learned could be used to destroy the Dark Dragon Blade. But also to make it that much more dangerous. She must have been afraid to reveal it.

Afraid of people like Murai.

Ryu loved his uncle like a second father. But Murai was always keen on gaining more power. He had openly lamented that he could not wield the blade. What if Kureha had found some means by which the sword could be used by one without the dragon lineage?

It was too great a risk. "…With respect, Murai, I believe Kureha wished this for my eyes only."

Murai nodded. "Of course." He walked to the door. "I will leave you in peace.

"The next flight to Vigoor leaves in a few days. Given that the Vigoor Emperor likely has designs for the blade, it would be best if you set out today. There is no telling what horrors the Emperor could create with its power, if we are not in time to stop it."

Ryu nodded. "I understand.

"Ayane, we will go as soon as our papers are in order."

"As you wish, Master Ryu." said Ayane.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And here we have chapter five. If you enjoy this story, please leave a review. It helps me stay motivated, and when I don't get any response, I focus on other things.

There is never any explanation given in the game as to why Ryu didn't create the True Dragon Sword before going to Vigoor. You could argue that he just didn't know about it. But I want Ryu to have a character arc. To this end, I decided to have the True Dragon Sword reject him for his bloodlust.


	6. Escape from Vigoor

**Chapter Six: Escape from Vigoor**

Rachel and Alma had been working overtime lately.

Rachel descended from the building and brought down her warhammer to strike the head from a fiend. The great dinosaur creature fell headless to the ground. Many others came, however, humanoid monster with spines and long spines for hands.

Rachel parried their strokes before bringing around her axe. She cleaved through two of them with one stroke. More came, but then Alma landed among them, knuckles readied. Before the fiends could move Alma unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that crushed each one in turn.

Rachel rushed to aid her as more of the creatures appeared in still larger numbers. Despite the trouble, Rachel found herself smiling. She and Alma moved in tandem, almost as one entity, slashing and crushing everything that came.

Until at last a vast bloated mass of tentacles arose before them. It groped for them, but Rachel leaped over its slashes and hacked off one of its huge limbs. Even as she made an opening Alma surged forward and punched it.

Hard.

So hard, in fact, that she broke right through the hide, the flesh beneath, and came out the other side. The beast spewed blood everywhere as it descended. Rachel spun her hammer around, before holstering it. "Well, that takes care of that hunting mission, I'd say."

Alma looked up, covered in slime. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes. An aura surrounded her, and the slime was burned away. Drawing out a bag, Rachel began to hack the heads off of the field and put them in. Alma did the same to the tentacle she had cut off.

"I don't know why Illustain suggests we hunt these things individually." said Rachel. "Luring them into one place with our auras and slaughtering them as they come works fine." They'd learned to project auras of their blood, attracting lesser fiends.

Alma said nothing.

So they began the process of lugging the proof of their victory back to the bounty office.

"If there is one thing I hate about this job, it's all the bag carrying." said Rachel.

The Bounty Office was located in Han's Bar, which was also a local watering hole. Han himself was a short, black haired man with a long mustache and goatee. He countered out the money he owed them.

"Five, six, seven, eight, and nine hundred." said Han. "Here you ladies go." He finished and offered the money.

Rachel took it and countered it out herself. It checked out. "Thanks, Han."

Han nodded and glanced to where some of the dancers were performing for some businessmen. Americans by their complexion. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are two sweet things like yourselves doing fighting monsters?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Han." said Rachel.

"Sure, but there are other, safer ways of making a profit." said Han. "I could see you girls becoming major attractions at a place like this. You've got the looks for it."

Rachel leaned forward on the table. "If that's the way you feel about it, feel free to take it up with Doku."

Han flinched. "No, I'd rather stay in his good graces; thank you."

Rachel stood up. "Let's go, Alma."

As they walked back to the Dworku Monastery, Rachel stretched an arm. People were crowding the streets, but they gave Rachel and Alma a wide birth. Everyone knew that were Doku's proteges.

It was actually somewhat annoying. You couldn't talk to people.

"Man, fiend hunting is getting way too easy." said Rachel. "These things drop like flies. At this rate, we'll depopulate every lesser fiend in Vigoor." Alma crossed her arms and frowned at her. "Oh lay off, I'm only joking."

They let themselves into the main gate and found Illustain waiting for them. The old man had his staff in hand, and he eyed them with an unreadable expression. "Another successful hunt, then?"

"You guessed it, Illustain." said Rachel. Nine hundred more dollars to her savings. Soon she'd have enough to strike out on her own.

"I'm pleased to hear it." said Illustain. "Follow me."

He led them into the altar hall. There they halted, and he turned to them. "Rachel, Alma. You two have become great champions for Vigoor. Hundreds of fiends have met their fate at your hands. You've made people throughout the empire much safer."

"All in a days work." said Rachel.

Illustain remained silent for a moment. "On that note, I have excellent news for both of you."

There were two kinds of excellent news with Illustain. News that was excellent for Rachel and Alma. And news that was excellent for the Empire. It had been the latter a lot recently. "What is it?" asked Rachel.

"I've just received a message from Lord Doku himself." said Illustain. "He has succeeded in his mission and is on his way back to Tairon as we speak. In a few days, he'll be here."

"Okay, so what's so important about that?" asked Rachel.

"Well that's just the thing." said Illustain. "He has retrieved the Dark Dragon Blade. Legend says that the Dark Dragon Blade has the power to transform those mortals into fiends. The transformation is that much more powerful when the mortal is strong in the blood of fiends.

"Ordinarily you two might have to spend years working to achieve ascension. But now, with the Dark Dragon Blade, you will be able to ascend as soon as Doku returns.

"The Emperor himself has authorized your ascension."

Their ascension? So quickly? Rachel had been expecting it to take years. "That's great."

"You don't seem happy." noted Illustain.

"I'm really, just uh, let me speak with my sister in private about this." said Rachel.

* * *

Rachel led Alma to their room, and they sat down. Rachel quickly made some coffee, and they sipped it. Alma eyed her, waiting expectantly. She knew Rachel had plans for the money.

"Alma I've been thinking." said Rachel, sitting down. "I think we ought to get away for a while."

Alma blinked in surprise. Rachel felt defensive. "Look the Dworku Monastery is nice and all, but I'm sick of all the kowtowing priests. And people we meet on the streets don't dare talk to us."

Alma narrowed her eyes.

"Don't give me that look." said Rachel. "We'll still hunt fiends; I just want to do it without Doku breathing down my neck. Think about it; we could make a whole career out of this: Rachel and Alma, the Twin Fiend Hunters.

"We wouldn't have to worry about Doku or the Emperor. We could be whatever we wanted to be." Alma kept looking at her. "It's not that I'm not grateful to Master Doku. But I want to live my own life. And as long as we're living here, we can't do that. We do whatever they tell us to do, and in return, we get free room and board.

"Look, how about this; We've got Fiend Hunter licenses. Why don't we slip out tonight and set up shop in an apartment in one of the outlying towns? We can do freelance work out there for a living.

"Master Doku already has the Dark Dragon Blade. He can wait a few years before turning us. And we can always go back if we want.

"What do you say?"

Alma shook her head. Rachel almost howled in frustration. "Why are you so dead set on staying in the monastery anyway? Is this about immortality? Come on, Alma. Who wants to live forever anyway? Can't we take a raincheck, at least?

"I'm not in a hurry to become a greater fiend."

Alma shook her head again.

"Well why are you in such a hurry?" snapped Rachel.

Alma finished her coffee and stood up. She motioned, and Rachel followed her through the halls and into the library.

The library of the Dworku Monestary was vast. It had many floors, all connected by staircases. It was a veritable tower of bookcases. Books on all kinds of things were found, and not all of them were available to the public. Some, those labeled heretical, were locked up behind metal grating. Rachel had always wondered about those.

Alma led her near these and then past. They came to a great book and Alma flipped through it. There were pictures of all kinds of powerful fiends in it. Some were dead. Others were alive and breeding.

But at last, Alma came to the one she was looking for. There were two fiends, in fact. Both tall, shapely women. Curvaceous and savagely beautiful. One of them had white skin pulsing with red energy and vicious claws. Her eyes gleamed yellow, and she had two curved horns coming from her head.

The other was taller and had a far more human appearance. It had a blue body, covered in tattoos of flame. Her left hand had many long claws on it. Her right was a long tentacle in the form of a whip. Rachel noticed both of them.

"Ishtaros and Nicchae." said Rachel. "The Twin Deities of Creation and Destruction. I remember the lessons Illustain taught us. The Vigoor Emperor created them first of all creatures. Ishtaros to create the cosmos. And Nicchae to destroy those parts that defied him.

"What about them?"

Alma flipped the page and showed her what lay beyond. Rachel saw what appeared to be a list of marriages. A family tree of sorts. Ishtaros and Nicchae had lain with many mortal men. The children they bore were in turn married into the other sisters family. Rachel had known that the ancient fiends had interbred with mortals. There was hardly a people on earth who didn't have some fiend blood in them.

But she hadn't realized the Ishtaros, and Nicchae's family trees were so mixed. "What's that, a book of bloodlines?" asked Rachel. "Is this it?"

Alma moved through the family tree and at last, came to two familiar names. Rachel read them. Their parents. Naomi and Jacob. Both had a truly vast amount of fiend blood within them. The blood of Nicchae and Ishtaros ran strongly in them. And the notes said that there were other strains of fiends in their blood as well.

In Rachel and Alma's blood.

"Oh." said Rachel. Then she looked up. "So what? Yeah, maybe they are our great, great, great grandmothers on both sides of the family. What does it matter? We've never even met them. And it's not like they left us a phone number when Mom and Dad died.

"Do you want to meet them or something?"

Alma nodded.

"Why?" asked Rachel. "Is our bloodline so important that he have to throw away our entire lives for it? Alma, when was the last time you saw a Greater Fiend having lunch at a restaurant or taking a walk.

"If they were there would be photographs in the papers." She sighed. "I just… I think that we don't know everything there is to know about it. And I don't want to rush into anything. I want to do some things in this life.

"Come on, let's go. Can't we?"

Alma remained silent. She looked down and finally sighed, before nodding. Then a shadow was cast over them. Rachel looked up to see Illustain approaching.

"Illustain," said Rachel, "we were just-"

"I am fully aware." said Illustain. "Lady Rachel, Lady Alma. As a priest of Vigoor, I ought to tell you that defying the will of the Emperor is a terrible mistake. And I should feel obligated to ensure you do not leave this monastery until Lord Doku arrives.

"I should." He shrugged. "But the monastery will still be here. And the Vigoor Emperor has existed since before time began. I doubt there is any harm in a few years of waiting."

Rachel was surprised. "Why are you doing this?"

"Choice is important." said Illustain. "No one can be forced to serve the Vigoor Emperor. I expect it is much the same with becoming a greater fiend.

"The point is, you must become one of the Emperor's greatest servants by choice. The Vigoor Emperor himself preordained it that way when he ordered the universe.

"Doku means well, but he is working contrary to the Emperor's will by attempting to pressure you. You must make the choice for yourselves." He drew out a number of documents. "So I'm going to give you these. They should allow you to go anywhere in the Empire on a sacred pilgrimage. Legally speaking, all record of your passing is to be destroyed.

"We'll be here when you return."

Rachel smiled. "…Thanks, Illustain."

"No trouble at all, dear girl." said Illustain, looking around. "I've lived in these hallowed halls for nearly forty years now. Do you know what I've learned in them?"

"What?" said Rachel.

"Absolutely nothing." said Illustain. "This is a place of teaching for me. Not learning.

"The world isn't in here in the Monastery. It's out there." He pointed out a window. "And you two deserve to see it in something other than life or death missions.

"But you'd best take a different route. Gamov will be watching for you."

"Gamov?" asked Rachel.

"Yes." said Illustain. "Lord Doku assigned Gamov to watch you two. And he'll have people watching the outside of the Monastery at all times. Fortunately, his watch ends at the Monastery gates. And I know a way you'll be able to leave the city without ever going outside it."

Rachel blinked in surprise. That seemed like the kind of thing the secret police would crack down on. "How?"

Illustain smiled. "Beneath this monastery, there lies a system of tunnels that delve far under the earth. They stretch far and wide for miles in every direction.

"Gamov doesn't know about them. Now follow me; I've arranged for supplies to be set by the entrance."

They made their way out of the library and true to Illustain's word there were packs with supplies loaded. Rachel looked through and found the money she'd amassed there. Several thousand dollars, more than enough for her purposes.

Illustain motioned with a hand and found a lever on the altar. Pulling it back, the altar receded, and a staircase was revealed. It was lit by an unearthly light with no apparent source. Illustain motioned for them to follow and they did.

Alma hesitated only a moment at the top, before following.

They soon entered into a series of underground catacombs. Cobwebs were on the walls, and Rachel saw several bats hanging from the ceiling. There were many bodies laid to rest here.

"Why were these built?" asked Rachel.

"For many reasons my dear girl." said Illustain. "One of them was as a means for the high priest to commune directly with the Vigoor Emperor. Some of the passages lead to the palace. Over time we expanded them to contain the dead members of our order.

"Their spirits are transformed into guardians for our monastery." He turned a corner. "Then, of course, there is the Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail?" asked Rachel. "You mean from that uh… King Arthur Legend?"

"Yes." said Illustain. "You see, there are many different religions in the world. But the Emperor is the ultimate force at the back of them all. One of them was a man in the middle east which the Christian religion centers around. When the Emperor took on the form of a human as part of his own purposes.

"He drank from a cup and that cup took on aspects of his incredible power. That became the thing which the Knights of Camelot all sought. Sir Galahad found it, and from him, it passed through a variety of guardians.

"Eventually it fell into the hands of the Knights Templar. But they became corrupt from their prosperity. So it was that the Vigoor Emperor engineered their downfall. He then dispatched Lord Doku to retrieve the artifact and brought it back here. It was… difficult, to say the least."

"What is it used for?" asked Rachel.

Illustain paused. "You know, I'm not really sure. The Emperor no doubt has some purpose for it. But I'm merely a priest if a high one.

"The point, my dear girl, is that the Emperor really is at the back of every great pursuit in life. Every civilization in history has developed according to his machinations, his plans."

"Then why don't we rule the entire world?" asked Rachel.

"Perhaps we do." admitted Illustain. "But as for why the Emperor has not raised his flag above all the capitals of the world, he may do so eventually. Personally, I suspect that he is waiting for a time when we are ready for him to rule directly over us. When the spirit of humanity is at last in alignment with his true nature.

"No doubt, if he wanted to, he could smash the American military and all others and seize the world by force. But it likely would not serve his purposes as well as allowing us to come to him of our own free will."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Rachel.

Illustain shrugged. "Well, you two will almost certainly become greater fiends at some point. In which case you'll far and away outrank me. In fact, one could argue you already do.

"Now come, we've got to go through some rather tight spaces to get out."

The tight spaces sometimes required Rachel and Alma to duck low to press on. It got darker and darker as they walked. Several times Rachel's warhammer caught on the wall, and she had to work to free herself.

And then, quite suddenly, then came to a dead end. Illustain pressed a hidden compartment. The wall slid aside, and they walked through. Rachel and Alma emerged into the welcome air of daylight. Looking around, Rachel realized they were in the midsts of the wilderness.

"And here we are." said Illustain. "Head straight forward from this passage. Soon or later you'll run into a town called Vairal, which was once the capital before the days of isolation. You have all your things; do you not?"

"Yes, we do." said Rachel, hefting the pack. "Illustrain, you've been a huge help. I'll never forget you."

"Nor I you." said Illustain. "Though I expect we'll meet again, once or twice, before your ascension. Farewell." Then he ducked back into the tunnel. The door shut.

The world awaited.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was surprisingly easy to right. Rachel's backstory is largely left up to the viewer'simagination so I'm using my imagination. Enjoy.


	7. Machinations

**Chapter Seven: Machinations**

The airship _Bald Eagle_ was a magnificent blimp of steel gray. Its passenger area was truly huge, almost the size of a mountain. Numerous guards stood by, but they wore the uniform of United States soldiers. As they approached the soldiers eyed Ryu carefully, drawing their weapons nearer.

"Sir," said the soldier, "I'm going to need authorization if you want to go any further."

Ryu raised the ticket, and he eyed it. The soldier looked over it in surprise, then nodded. Ayane also raised her ticket, and he examined that. Finally, he took both, ripped off part of them, and handed the other half back.

"Enjoy your flight." said the soldier.

"Thank you." said Ryu. Was it a common occurrence to see fully armed ninja on this vessel? Or were these men merely never surprised. Then again, the US had a remarkable intelligence agency. And they were expected.

He looked to Ayane. "Are you certain this is secure?"

"This vessel is the property of the United States." said Ayane. "Vigoor will not dare to launch any kind of assault against it at this stage."

They scaled the loading ramp into the blimp and found someone waiting for them at the top. She was a brown-haired woman carrying a briefcase. She was clad in a concealing business suit, wore glasses, and had a gun hidden in her clothes.

"Ryu Hayabusa?" she asked.

"Yes?" asked Ryu.

"I'm Special Agent Irene Lew." said the woman. "I'm your contact from the CIA. You can consider me an escort of sorts."

"I don't need one." said Ryu.

"It's a mere formality." said Ryu. "We don't like our guests to go unescorted until they knew the ground. Follow me." She paused. "You know you don't need to wear that mask."

"I prefer it." said Ryu. When not wearing the mask he wasn't in control.

"Suit yourself." said Irene. "Either way, I could give you a tour of this place while we wait for it to take off. If you want."

"I wish it." said Ryu.

He wanted to know the ground.

They had a brief tour of the airship. Ryu paid close attention to all possible escape routes during that time. The engine room had bulletproof windows. But one of them had been subjected to a sloppy and hasty repair job. The rooms were of excellent quality, very luxurious, and he didn't like them one bit.

Soft pillows and ice machines led to weakness of body and spirit.

"Fully familiarized with all the escape routes?" said Irene.

"Yes." said Ryu. He saw no reason to lie.

"Good." said Irene. "Because we have a lot to talk about. In particular the Dark Dragon Blade."

Later they sat in an empty dining room around a round table. Irene was looking across it at him and Ayane, hands clasped together. "The US doesn't usually like to involve itself in the supernatural. Not any more than is necessary, anyway. It's one of the reasons we've been in a cold war with Vigoor for decades. As far as our official story goes fiends don't even exist.

"We suppress all data on their appearances. Whenever we have an incident with fiends, we get rid of them and cover it up."

"Trying to avoid panic?" guessed Ryu. A bliss of ignorance was preferable to true wisdom to Americans.

"Actually we're trying to keep cults from springing up." said Irene. "The ninja clans live in a perpetual state of warfare. We far prefer the stability afforded by keeping things under wraps."

"What are you driving at?" asked Ryu.

Irene took off her glasses, and her green eyes looked at him flatly. "America has been keeping tabs on things. And we're at a point where we may have to escalate the situation from cold to hot.

"We can't afford to let the Dark Dragon Blade become a factor."

"And what do you intend to do about it?" asked Ryu.

"Well, we're contemplating a nuclear strike." said Irene.

Ryu almost flinched. Almost. "What?"

"The last time the Dark Dragon Blade was used by a worthy wielder it led to the collapse of western civilization." said Irene. "Armies of fiends swarmed across the Roman Empire. The wielder was fighting battles in China.

"When that sword grows in power is causes crisis' all over the world.

"You can understand why we're concerned. Some are arguing that a first strike on Tairon might be able to wipe out the Greater Fiends."

"The only thing that will achieve is mass destruction." said Ryu.

When the Americans bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, it had been an absolute disaster. Bad enough that they had reduced every other city to ashes with firebombing. But the dramatic display of light awoke many of the fiends. They'd spent years trying to fix the crisis, and the Black Spider Ninja clan had been the result.

"You don't know that." said Irene. "The Dark Dragon blade is supposed to be indestructible, but nobody has tried to destroy it in ages. A couple of megatons of nuclear power might just do the trick.

"Either way, it isn't our first choice.

"We could probably dispatch a team of elite commandos to try and get it back. But even if we succeeded, it would be throwing down the gauntlet to the Vigoor Emperor. So we'd have a war anyway.

"On the other hand, if a ninja of the Dragon Lineage whose village Doku burned down stormed the place. If they stole the sword back… well… it happens. And when they come demanding answers about how he got on our ship we'll just shrug and say 'we don't know.'"

"You have a great deal of faith in one ninja." noted Ryu.

"Oh believe me," said Irene, "Doku is going to have bigger problems than just you. You'd be surprised at just how many people don't want the Vigoor Emperor to get the Dark Dragon Blade. It's given us all kinds of opportunities for chaos."

So Ryu was just one pawn among many. He considered just how likely he was to retrieve the sword by himself. Then just how likely the Americans were to think he'd succeed or even cause chaos by himself. So what would be the best way to cause a distraction?

He looked to Ayane, who looked back. They both realized the obvious. He turned his gaze back to Irene. "Who is your contact in Vigoor?"

Irene shrugged. "The Head of the Secret Police. Gamov." Then picking up a case, she slid it across the table to him. "We should be arriving in Vigoor in about two weeks. I recommend you watch your back, Ryu. Everyone is out for themselves. Everyone."

Then she stood and walked out.

Ryu turned to Ayane. He moved his hand in silent language, and she watched the movement. "When will they move?"

"At the last possible moment." said Ayane with her hands in turn. "The Dragon Sword will be considered a huge threat by Vigoorians. But the Americans will not regard it as anything more than a particularly sharp sword.

"They will use us to distract the Emperor's gaze while they use another proxy." Ayane paused her gestures. "It will be another ninja clan, more than likely. The Black Spider Ninja Clan, perhaps? They have contacts with the CIA as well. Knowing the Americans, however, they will make their own move. Once the city has been thrown into absolute chaos, of course.

"They will then have full deniability."

"And the Dark Dragon Blade will be all the stronger." said Ryu. "Who is Murai's contact?"

"Gamov, of course." said Ayane. "We were aware of this possibility from the very beginning. Fortunately, we have alternative sources of information."

Ryu leaned back in his seat. He put two fingers to his forehead. The airship began to lift off, and they sat there as they were committed. "So, we are a distraction for another attack. Which in turn will be a distraction for a third attack.

"And all of this relies on the assumption that I cannot escape from an airship. One several thousand feet off the ground. While I am surrounded by an army in enemy territory." He lowered his hand and opened the case. Within were half a dozen elixirs of life. A smile went to his lips, despite himself. What he said next was free for anyone to hear. "Are they trying to make fun of ninjas?"

* * *

Gamov waited in front of the airship. The honor guard of green-clad soldiers stood to attention as the doors opened. A ramp lowered and out of it marched Lord Doku. The dark samurai held in one hand the Dark Dragon Blade. Just looking at it made Gamov's eyes hurt, but he kept his composure and smiled.

"Lord Doku, you honor us with your presence. We are pleased that-"

"Enough." said Doku. "There is little time remaining to us. Take me to the Dworku Monastery. I would speak with my charges."

And here was where Gamov came to the tricky part. "There is a problem, Lord Doku."

"What is it?" asked Doku.

"They are… they are gone." said Gamov. One wrong move and he'd lose his head.

"What?" said Doku, turning to him. The flames within his body seemed to flare with anger. "What do you mean gone? Were you not assigned to keep them watched?"

Gamov resisted the urge to take a step back. "They entered the Dworku Monastery and simply never came out. None of our observers reported it, and all the entryways were watched. As well as the entire length of the wall."

"Did you speak with the priests?" asked Doku.

"I did." said Gamov. "Illustain said that whatever had happened was surely by the will of the Vigoor Emperor. I think he may have something to do with it, but I am forbidden from interrogating-"

"You have failed me, Gamov." said Doku. "I overlooked your lineage with the understanding that you would be competent. Was that a mistake?"

Gamov gulped. "I assure you, Lord Doku. This will be only a minor hiccup. My men are already combing the surrounding towns for them. They cannot have gotten far.

"We are also working to find and seal the breach."

"You need not concern yourself with that." said Doku. "I already know where it is." He stalked past, but his voice carried back louder. "Find the girls. And do not make a mistake like this again."

"Of course, Master Doku." said Gamov. "There is something you should know, however."

Doku stopped and glanced back. The Dark Dragon Blade gleamed. "What is it?"

"The wielder of the Dragon Sword is still alive." said Gamov.

Doku turned around in full. "…Is he?

"I had thought this blade through the chest would finish him. But I suppose humans can be durable.

"What steps are being taken?"

"I decided that hunting him directly would be an inefficient use of resources." said Gamov. "Instead I have made arrangements for the CIA to give him free tickets to Tairon."

"…Is this an attempt at humor, Gamov?" asked Doku.

"Of course not." said Gamov. "If we sent out troops to hunt him down he'd go underground. And it would be difficult to maintain the masquerade indefinitely. The Dragon Sword is the only possible threat to a fully realized Dark Dragon Blade.

"This way we will know exactly where he will be.

"We need only intercept the airship in midflight and he will have nowhere to run. The Dragon Sword will then will be in our possession. It can then be destroyed when the Emperor comes into his own."

Doku nodded. "Very well then.

"Attend to the Dragon Ninja. I will carry out the search for the sisters myself."

"Shall I put troops at your disposal?" asked Gamov.

"I do not need them." said Doku flatly.

And he walked off.

Gamov had the feeling that Doku knew more than he let on. To an extent, all was going according to his plan. The Dark Dragon Blade required a fitting sacrifice to come into its true power. A mass bloodletting in the streets of Tairon by would-be wielders it would only make it more powerful. So long as Doku could make sure the Emperor kept the blade, he would only be stronger at the end of it.

Still, the serrated blade gave him the chills. Could the thing think? It seemed to be glaring at him.

It didn't matter. Gamov had a task of his own. He distanced himself from the honor guard and raised an untraceable phone. He made a call quickly. "Hello, this is Gamov. I'm calling about that package I sent you."

"Is it ready for pickup?" asked a familiar voice on the other end.

"Almost." said Gamov. "A large portion of the employees will be unavailable to process the package for the next week. They've got another package from our cousin to collect. We'll have to let ourselves in.

"It should be no trouble."

"Understood." said the voice. They hung up.

Gamov smiled. "I do so enjoy the delivery business."

Things were heating up now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

We're never actually told how Ryu gets on that airship. But considering that he's in a guest room, it makes perfect sense for it to be as a guest. If so, he was allowed past with tickets. But if the Vigor Empire is so tyrannical, surely he'd have been killed right away.

So yeah, complicated explanations ensue. And an opportunity to include Iren Lew comes in.


	8. Corruption

**Chapter Eight: Corruption**

There were few things Illustain enjoyed more than a nice, hot, cup of tea in the morning. An infuriated Doku and Gamov was one of them. Most people had difficulty reading either of them. But after years of contemptuous association with both of them, he had learned to do so like they were the book beneath his gaze now. He knew Doku was furious as he walked in, and his fury was made all the greater by Illustain's content expression.

"Lord Doku," said Illustain, "the Lord of the Greater Fiends within my office. I'm honored."

"Illustain." said Doku as he moved forward. "Your service to the Vigoor Emperor has been long. So I will give you the opportunity to explain yourself.

"Where are Rachel and Alma, and why did you help them escape?"

Illustain blinked. "Escape?

"I was not aware they were prisoners."

"You presume, much, Priest." said Doku.

Baiting him any further would be dangerous. So Illustain sighed. "To become a greater fiend, it requires a choice. An informed choice at that. Without understanding of what you are becoming, the greater fiend will be much weaker."

"Your point?" asked Doku.

"I decided to give Rachel and Alma some real-world experience," said Illustain. "They have been planning to leave for some time as it is.

"This way they don't regard us as their jailers."

"And if they are killed or corrupted?" asked Doku.

"Then that will be very unfortunate." said Illustain.

Doku loomed over him and set a hand to the Dark Dragon Blade. It really was a vicious looking weapon, wasn't it? All those needless serrations. Illustain couldn't imagine why the Emperor had seen fit to create it. Perhaps to enhance the glory of the good things he made?

A theological question for later.

Whatever the case, all was as He willed it. If Doku took his head off, so be it.

Realizing his attempt at intimidation was failing, Doku dropped it. "How long have they been gone?"

"A week." said Illustain. "You can't imagine how much fun I had baiting Gamov on with reports that they were ill. That insufferable little traitor was so absurdly confident in his information. And he didn't even know his charges had flown the coup.

"Honestly it was as much for that as Rachel and Alma. I despise that man."

"So you do." said Doku. "Where are they?"

Illustain sighed. "As for where they are, I have no earthly idea. I can tell you where they started. But they will have probably skipped town by the time you get there. If they are wise."

"You are playing a dangerous game." said Doku. "The Emperor's glory is approaching. When that time comes, we will need every greater fiend we can muster."

"And I am certain his designs shall be fulfilled one way or another." said Illustain, shifting a book into place. "Now, is there anything else?"

"One other thing." said Doku. "You have the blood of fiends within you, Illustain. You could have ascended. Why did you refuse my offer and remain as you are?"

Illustain laughed. "I'm not really sure.

"Fiends freeze in time when they ascend. They are never a different person than who they are at the beginning, or so I've been told. You will always be Doku, Lord of the Vigoorian Samurai and you can never be anything else.

"I went on many adventures trying to earn that right.

"When I had it, I decided I'd seen enough of this world. No sense in hanging around forever as an unwelcome guest."

"Unwelcome guest?" asked Doku.

"Well, we may worship fiends as aspects of the Emperor." said Illustain. "But I need not tell you that the average person would rather not be in the same room as them."

"Remarkable." said Doku. "If you hold such doubts about the Emperor's children, what possessed you to take a position as high priest?"

"If I hadn't heeded my calling, someone else would have had to take my place." said Illustain. "I thought I ought to try and do the job right.

"My vigil has been a long one, but it should be coming to an end soon."

"It may come to an end sooner than you believe." said Doku, and Illustain thought for a moment he'd kill him. Then he thought that most unfortunate. Then he realized he hadn't done it yet. "You know the contract that all monks agreed to when they entered His service. "The Dworku Monastery may not be safe for much longer."

"Then I shall abide by my oath and defend it, of course." said Illustain.

Then he took out his reports and pretended to take no more notice of Doku. The Lord of the Greater Fiends remained silent. "Good.

"It would be unfortunate if the Emperor's faith in you is misplaced.

"I will be using the passage in this monestary."

"You have my blessing, of course." said Illustain. "Go in peace."

Doku turned around. "I go nowhere in peace. For I was born in war."

And he walked out.

"Of course." said Illustain with a sigh. "Oh, one more thing, Doku."

"What is it?" asked Doku, not looking back.

"You've been in the Emperor's service since well before I was born." said Illustain. "I was hoping you could enlighten me about something. A young child asked me it during sunday school, and I thought it was a very good question. One I didn't have the answer to.

"'Why does God need a sword to kill his enemies?'"

Doku remained silent for a moment. Then he walked out the door. Illustain supposed he had won the argument, but the question still stood unanswered.

Or perhaps he hadn't wanted to know the answer until now.

He leaned back in his seat and sighed. From the looks of things, he'd have to initiate his own plan, sooner or later. His only regret was that he'd never get the chance to see the look on that imposters face.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the blaring of an alarm clock and forced herself up. A week ago she would have waited to be woken up, but she couldn't afford to do that anymore. She slept in cheap hotels instead of luxury rooms, and the money she had brought from Tairon was decreasing.

She'd been careful about spending. But even though the number of fiends had been rising, they were spread out. She and Alma would go to a town, looking to hunt them, only to learn it had been a rumor. Or, alternatively, someone had managed to kill the thing.

Even so, she was making a living.

As she and Alma made her way into the streets, she reached out with her senses. Back when she'd been working directly for Vigoor, she'd mostly been ferried right to wherever she needed to be. Now, however, she had to sense for the fiends herself. She'd gotten much better at it.

They'd break even at this rate.

And she sensed the creatures up ahead. Just below the surface of reality. They had led them on a chase but now had mustered in greater numbers.

"Remember Alma," said Rachel, "we're running low on elixirs. So make sure you don't get injured. Those things are expensive."

Alma cracked her knuckles and neck in one moment as they entered a town square.

And then the fiends emerged. One of them nearly stabbed Rachel through the face with its spines. She barely parried a series of attacks. Bringing around her hammer, she struck at it. But it leaped away, before attacking her again.

Rachel was thrown on her back, and the beast lunged. She rolled away and felt a slice of pain on her left leg. Bringing around her axe, she split the beast down the middle and staggered up. Another surged at her, and she moved aside, before taking off its head. The green blood spilled all over her, and she staggered back.

Another one came at her from the side.

She ducked too late, and a bladed hand sliced her across the brow as she cleaved through its chest. Despite the injury, it slashed at her again, and she almost lost a hand as she withdrew. Spinning her axe around, she cleaved it down with a gasp.

Around her she saw Alma fighting like a berserker. Her knuckles were pummeling a field repeatedly, with five corpses lying around her. Finally, she grabbed its head, set a high heel on the shoulder, and hauled it off.

Blood spewed everywhere, and Alma smiled.

Rachel leaned on her axe and took out some of the elixir she had. Pouring out a small amount of the contents, she dabbed it on her head. The flow of blood was staunched, and Rachel was out fifty dollars for it.

Being an independent fiend hunter wasn't as easy as Rachel had hoped. Even so, it was her idea, so she pulled herself up and walked over to Alma. "You know, fighting these fiends has gotten a lot harder lately. I feel like… like something is set against us. Or maybe something stopped backing us.

"I don't know."

Alma stretched and gave her a look.

"Alright fine," said Rachel, "so I got injured after lecturing you. It happens. Let's just get their heads and take them to the bounty office."

Alma nodded.

* * *

The bounty office was much less glamorous than Han's Bar. No dancers or flashing lights. Just a small lodge with a bearded man. He counted out the money and gave it to Rachel, under the watch of several armed bodyguards.

Rachel counted it out carefully. "One hundred, two hundred, three hundred…" She narrowed her eyes. "There's a hundred missing."

The man scoffed. "You said you'd take out the fiends without breaking a sweat. From the looks of things your sweating. Breach of contract."

"Like hell it is." said Rachel. "You want to take this to the authorities?"

"Listen, sweetcheeks. I'm the guy who hands out the bounties." said the man. "I determine what people get paid. You have a problem with your paycheck; feel free to find another career."

"Maybe I'll find a judge." snapped Rachel.

"Go right ahead, Fiend Hunter." said the man. "That equipment your using is top of the line, straight from the Dworku Monastery. The axe was forged by Muramasa. You can't get it anywhere else. And seeing as you're getting paid under the table, I'm guessing you're on the run from them.

"Feel free to broadcast your location to whoever it is your running from."

"We need that money." said Rachel.

He shrugged. "It's not my problem. Now take what I gave you and get out of here."

Alma surged forward, but Rachel caught her by the shoulder. "Alma, wait. He's not worth it. Come on; let's get out of here."

So it was that they got cheated. This was not the first time this had happened. Fury welled in Rachel, and she felt suddenly like turning around and killing every one of them. The thought seemed unlike her.

No, no, that wouldn't solve anything. It would only cause problems.

Still, if there was some way to do it without anyone knowing it was them…

Rachel cut down that line of thought quickly. She wasn't a murderer. The impulses from her blood died down.

As they walked out, Rachel looked to Alma. "Alma, we're not special right now. If you'd gone after that guy, we could have gotten killed. And even if we'd won there'd have been a price on our heads. Our only out would be going back to Tairon. "Is that what you want?"

Alma looked at her flatly.

"Don't answer that." said Rachel. Then she sighed. "Combined with expenses we're going to have to be on a tight budget for a bit. I don't want to blow through our savings too quickly.

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky there has been a rise in fiend attacks." She paused and realized that Alma's presence wasn't near anymore. "Alma?"

She turned around and saw Alma. The other girl was looking at the bounty office with keen eyes. There was a concentrated look of fury on her face. "Alma, what are you looking at?"

And then Rachel sensed it.

Fiends were coming. They were appearing directly in front of the bounty office.

Hefting her axe, she rushed back in with Alma. As they reached the door, they saw the bodyguards rushing out in terror. Coming in, they halted to see the man who cheated them backed up against a wall.

Fiends were slowly closing in.

He looked up. "You, you've got to help me, please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Rachel, smiling as she sat down to watch. "That doesn't seem like my problem. And there was that recent breach of contract."

"Wait, wait!" said the man. "I'll pay you the rest of what I agreed!"

"I don't know," said Rachel, "a hundred dollars for killing these fiends? It seems like low pay."

"I'll give you everything!" said the man. "Everything I have on hand! Just save me, please!"

"As you wish." said Rachel. Then she brought around her warhammer and hooked the fiend around the neck. "I've got the fiend secured. Now, kindly give Alma the money we agreed upon, or I'm going to let it go."

The fiend struggled, slashing at her from afar. But it was too far away to touch her. The man made his way over to the desk and quickly counted out the money. "Here! Here, have it, all of it! Just get that thing out of here!"

"As you wish." said Rachel. Twisting her warhammer, she snapped its neck off. Blood spewed all over the carpet. She and Alma turned and walked out.

"Well," said Rachel, "that was karmic. I guess the Emperor is looking out for us after all. Still, let's skip town. I'll bet that guy has connections of some kind." Alma shrugged.

Things really had worked out fine, in the end.

Even so, as they walked, it seemed to Rachel that things had happened far too conveniently for her liking. She'd never seen the fiends move so slowly to get the kill before. Was it really the Emperor's doing? Or was it something else?

* * *

From where he was meditating in the crypts below the Dworku Monastery, Doku looked up. The Dark Dragon Blade had an intimate connection to all with the blood of fiends. Using it, he had sent forth his will with promises of power to those he sought. The whispers had reached them. The offer had been accepted, if only for a moment.

Now he knew where to find them.

His charges would not evade their destiny so easily. This was for their own good, anyway.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this has been interesting so far.

You know, at this rate, we may actually get to the game by the end of the year. How wonderful.

In regards to this chapter, I'd like to thank X for pointing out that Rachel and Alma seemed a bit too invulnerable. I really wanted to get across that they were dangerous, and I got carried away. Rachel looks significantly stronger than Ryu at this stage.

This will clear up that Rachel had the will of the Vigoor Emperor possessing her and ensuring she didn't get killed off. Now that she's gone rogue, she's having a much harder time of things.


	9. Returns and Arrivals

**Chapter Nine: Returns and Arrivals**

Joe Hayabusa was returning home for the first time in months.

Joe had been reluctant to give the Dragon Sword to Ryu to act in his stead. The boy was not yet ready for the task ahead. But if the Dark Dragon Blade was acting up, it meant that darkness was stirring. At once Joe had sought to cut off the problem at the source, by annihilating any rising power of fiends.

He'd found news of a clan of vampires that had been rising in power in various cities throughout the world. At once, he set out with his best warriors for a preemptive strike. That had been weeks ago, and they were returning two fewer in number with a great many kills to their name.

One step closer to being worthy of the True Dragon Blade.

Joe Hayabusa came home. And it was in ruins.

Joe froze in place. At once, he set his hand to his sword as he walked through the burned-out wrecks. No bodies. No sign of recent struggle. No broken weapons or arrows on the ground. This had happened some time ago.

"Master Joe," said Alik, "what happened here?"

"The attackers may be nearby." said one.

"No." said Joe. "Whoever did this is long gone. The embers have cooled. Check the graveyard."

"The graveyard?" asked Alik.

"If there were survivors, they would have buried the dead." said Joe. "And we may know who the casualties were by their stones."

"You don't think we are the last?" asked Alik.

"I don't know." said Joe. "Go. Now. I will check the shrine."

They broke off. Joe kept his hand near his sword as he rushed across the bridge. Beyond he found the shrine a broken down ruin. Who could have done this? And how could they have moved so quickly and with stealth?

Whoever they were, they had not done it with guns.

No, he sensed the remnants of horrors within this place. Fiends. Making his way into the shrine, he halted and found it too destroyed. And the Dark Dragon Blade was gone.

That was to be expected. If it had been saved, Kureha was wise enough to move it to a more secure location. Even so, his gaze turned from the shrine up to the castle above their heads. In ancient days it had been the home of many troops. But now it was practically unused. Kept repaired as a place for sealing objects of power.

Whatever had happened here, Joe was too late. He forced himself to remain composed. Where were Ryu and the priestess, Kureha? Perhaps with Murai? Unless...

Alik came back with his companion and bowed. "Master Joe, there are many new graves in the burial grounds. However, they have headstones. It seems that there are some survivors at least."

"...Good." said Joe. "That is something. We must seek the aid of Murai and his Shadow Ninja. They will know what has happened here."

At that moment, Joe sensed something. He set his hand to his sword, as several Shadow Ninja landed and bowed. "Master Hayabusa."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Joe. "Where is Murai?"

"He is in the fortress." said the ninja. "And he would speak with you. He will explain all."

"Where is my son?" asked Joe.

"I was forbidden to speak of the matter." said the shadow ninja. "Murai will explain."

Joe looked to Alik, then removed his hand from his sword. "Lead us."

* * *

Murai observed the girl at work. She wielded the naginata with far greater skill than she had when she began training under him. He was impressed with her dedication. She rivaled even Ryu in determination, if not skill.

When she finished her demonstration, Murai nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent form. You have learned much in these past weeks." he said.

Momiji looked around and stood to attention. "Do you think...

"Do you think I'll be able to avenge my sister."

Murai allowed himself to smile. "I should not concern yourself with it, girl, nor hope for it." the master said. "For if you have your chance, it will mean my nephew will have failed."

The door opened, and Joe Hayabusa entered. Murai's smile widened a fraction. "Brother. You have returned from your mission. As I knew you would." He had been looking forward to this moment, even if relishing it was in poor taste. "Momiji, would you excuse us."

Momiji bowed and departed.

"What has happened here?" asked Joe. "Where are my people?"

"In hiding and safely guarded." said Murai. "I judged rebuilding the Hayabusa Village would entice the Black Spider Ninja Clan. You, of all people, must know of Genshin's hatred for you."

"But how was the village destroyed?" asked Joe.

"By fire, I imagine." said Murai.

"A fire set by who?" asked Joe.

"An enemy of the Hayabusa Clan." said Murai.

"Who?" asked Joe.

"Someone on the face of Earth." said Murai.

"Cease these games, Murai!" snapped Joe.

"If you wanted to know the answer to all these questions, you should have been paying attention." said Murai. "There is a saying about mice when the cat is away."

"I entrusted my sword to Ryu." said Joe. "He should have-"

"He is a boy, hardly past his eighteenth year." said Murai. "An excellent warrior and he is accounting for his weaknesses. But I think asking him to face down the Lord of the Greater Fiends was perhaps putting too much faith in him."

"The Lord of the Greater Fiends? Doku?" asked Joe in shock.

"Yes, I gather; he still holds the position. Fiends live a long time." said Murai.

"Where is Ryu?" asked Joe. "Is he... dead?"

Murai looked down at the ground in a perfect show of regret. "I fear he is gone."

Joe faltered. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked broken and vulnerable at once. Did he actually care about the boy? All evidence up until this point had been to the contrary.

Murai looked up. "Not in the village, I mean to say. Off on a mission of some importance, I gather."

Joe faltered, then he gritted his teeth. "He is alive, then. Where is he?"

It really was the simple things in life Murai treasured. "He's gone to Tairon to kill Doku."

"What?!" said Joe, raising his voice.

"And to get back the Dark Dragon Blade." said Murai. "It's a rather important mission, and we're a bit short staffed at the moment. He decided he had to handle it personally, owing to Doku ending the life of his friend, Kureha."

"Are you mad?!" said Joe. "Why would you let him go?"

Murai looked at him. "...Does an uncle need a reason to dote on his nephew?"

"Enough!" said Joe. "You will answer the question!"

Murai sighed. "Very well. As you wish.

"'Let him go.' He is the wielder of the Dragon Sword. That means he is the leader of the Hayabusa Clan until such time as you return. To deny him would not be in my authority." Murai crossed his arms together. "So what you are really asking is why I helped him. To which I answer; I helped him because I respected his abilities that I believe he will be able to survive. I helped him because unless I imprisoned him here, he would have gone after Doku one way or another. So I did what I could to make his quest easier.

"But this is beside the point. What you should ask is 'why were you never here.'"

Joe flinched. Murai took satisfaction from that. But he wanted to drive the point home. "Your village is in ashes, Joe. Every person in it has lost family. The Hayabusa Clan is a shadow of its former self, and it may never recover in our lifetimes. And I find myself having to host them as refugees.

"It is an immensely inconvenient task. As such, I feel I have earned the right to yank your chain somewhat."

"I left the village to protect it." said Joe. "It was a calculated gamble."

"Your gamble failed." said Murai. "Badly. Did you truly believe that the fiends of the world would stand by and let you hunt them one by one?

"Kureha told you that the Dark Dragon Blade was awakening when you came back from training. Your response was to hand the Dragon Sword over to your son and hunt vampires. I have no doubt you've put your training to good use, but it would have been better used here.

"The Dark Dragon Blade is alive. It has the ability to call out to those worthy of its use. Did it never occur to you that it might see you absence as an opportunity."

"This is beside the point." said Joe. "Ryu is not ready for such a task. He may never be ready. You could have delayed him until I arrived. In that time his temper might have cooled."

"First, because I think you underestimate you son." said Murai. "Second, because the Dark Dragon Blade does need to be retrieved. If a mission of desperation is all we can manage, then I will use that. And third, well... you did impart the Dragon Sword to him.

"I assumed that you judged him ready. Somehow. Despite not even having seen him for the last three years. Soon to be four.

"Do you remember when we were boys, Joe? You were chasing after my sister with lovestruck eyes, and I was busy training. But you were always the more naturally talented. Perhaps it was the dragon lineage. Or your unique abilities.

"Whatever the case, when you boasted that one day you would wield the True Dragon Sword I believed it. And I continued to believe it every day until you gave the sword to Ryu. That was where I realized you would never be worthy of it.

"The True Dragon Sword can only be wielded by one who has become truly selfless. And you were not willing to put aside your pursuit of glory to protect your home. You abandoned your people. Your duty. And your son.

"I'm the sociopathic powermonger. If I find your actions distasteful what does that say about you?"

Joe ignored the question. "How long until Ryu gets there?"

"He's taking a fairly safe route by airship, directly to Tairon." said Murai. "I was planning to go after him with my shadow ninja once I had things settled here.

"In fact, I was going to leave tomorrow."

"Airships are slow." said Joe. "If we move quickly we may be able to overtake him. Though I must wonder why you sent him by one."

"He is an advance force of sorts. A decoy." said Murai. "I don't actually expect Ryu to succeed on his own. However, I do expect him to be able to survive and cause a great deal of chaos in Tairon. My sources also tell me that the Black Spider Ninja Clan will be making a move soon.

"With all the chaos we should have an easy time penetrating the Emperor's defenses."

"Then we will both go at once." said Joe. "I have business in Tairon. And with the Lord of the Greater Fiends."

As expected. "Excellent." said Murai. "It will be good to see you in action."

* * *

Ryu had been pointedly not enjoying the luxuries of the airship Bald Eagle. He had not listened to any of the invitations to dinner given to him and taken his meals in his room. There he meditated, and he left only to patrol the airship for any other means of escape he may have missed.

In his meditations, he had begun to realize how hopeless what he was doing was. Even if he escaped this airship, would he really be able to find the Dark Dragon Blade? And when he did, could he have any hope of killing Doku? In their last battle, he had been completely defeated. Almost killed.

At this point, he wished he had waited for a time. Gathered strength. But perhaps doing that would only have given Doku the time he needed to unleash the sword.

The door opened and Ayane entered. "Master Ryu, we should reach Tairon in a few days."

Ryu looked up. He considered the most likely points where the ambush would take place. "Then we'll need to sleep in shifts from now on. They'll move soon. I'll take first watch, Ayane."

"I understand." said Ayane. "That is the package you received from Kureha, is it not?"

Ryu looked down to Kureha's gift. She'd wanted him to have it. But he had yet to find the time to read it. Until now his thoughts had been in chaos. "Yes.

"I haven't opened it yet. I'd best do so before it is too late."

He tore open the package and found within a leather bound book. Opening it, he saw a note on the front page. It was to him.

* * *

 _'To Ryu,_

 _If you are reading this message then I am probably dead. Either that or I've been taken out of the picture and you need the information. I hope for the latter._

 _First of all, I must entrust these documents to you. Not your father, he is too much of a traditionalist to make any good use of them._

 _I was chosen as a shrine maiden from a time when I was very young. I always knew it was my destiny. However, I decided to make the best of what time I had free and studied abroad. In this time, I came into contact with many beliefs, many theories on the nature of reality._

 _These experiences changed how I viewed the world. When I returned to take up my watch of the Dark Dragon Blade, I resolved to do more than guard it. I wished to destroy it._

 _I have spent years working on a means to destroy the Dark Dragon Blade. And all my findings lie within here. Given that you are reading this, I probably didn't succeed._

 _I need you to pick up where I left off. Memorize what I have learned here and pass it down so that this abomination doesn't exist forever._

 _I'm counting on you, Ryu._

 _-With Love,_

 _Kureha_

* * *

Ryu clenched his fist. Then he turned the page and began to read.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So I decided to bring Joe Hayabusa into the plot. Ryu's resentment of his father is an element I introduced based on Joe's defining characteristics. Namely, never being there when really important stuff goes down. So I expanded that into a messed up father-son relationship.

I hope the narrative isn't becoming too cluttered. But once I brought Ryu's resentment of his father into the story, I realized I needed to resolve it.


	10. The Dragon Lineage

**Chapter Ten: The Dragon Lineage**

 _'The history of the Dark Dragon Blade is tied up in the very history of our universe. It is a primal force of evil. Thus I must begin at the beginning of all things._

 _In the beginning, no one can agree on what happened._

 _Our own beliefs are one of many. We know that Gurdu came out of the chaos and created order. But everyone else has a different interpretation that developed in their own regions._

 _The Abrahamic religions believe the universe was called into being. Created by an all-powerful entity. Others believe that the world has always existed. There are a myriad of different opinions on the subject._

 _What almost all religions can agree on is that something went wrong._

 _The Abrahamic religions are the closest to our own in this regard. Like us, they believe that there was an entity created by the ultimate being. This entity sought to destroy and maim all that existed in an effort to rule over creation._

 _Where we differ is in the nature of that entity. We believe that Gurdu overlooked one area of chaos. In that area, a reaction to Gurdu's order culminated in the first evil deity. Vigoor, who all fiends are descended from. Christians, on the other hand, have a different story. They believe that Satan, was created by God and made the highest of all beings and named Lucifer. But in his pride, he felt he ought to rule in God's place. Thus he rebelled against God. He was cast down into hell after being defeated by another angel, Michael._

 _As usual, they are wrong. Anyone with any sense know that Gurdu split himself into the four deities. Wolf, Serpent, Devil, and Raptor, all but one of whom was driven insane._

 _Christians are eccentric, though. They maintain that God is totally omnipotent. In their mythology, Satan's quest was well and truly hopeless. He could only rebel because God allowed it. His rebellion was defeated without God needing to lift a finger. In their mind, God is all-powerful, unstoppable, and cannot be thwarted. Unless he allows himself to be thwarted._

 _This of course, begs the question of why so many terrible things happen in the world. There are a lot of theologians who have attemped to resolve this issue. Some have been more successful than others. Some of these arguments are contained behind this note._

 _For the present, we have no time for it._

 _The point is, that our belief is that evil is an integral part of creation. It cannot be removed without creation failing. However, there is an alternate perspective which could be held. That evil is a corruption of something already good. This is absolutely central to my plan for destroying the Dark Dragon Blade, so remember it._

 _At any rate, whatever the ultimate source, we do know that the Heavenly Dragons came into being. And there was a powerful evil entity they fought. We call it Vigoor, Christians call it Satan, there are dozens of words for it. Whatever it was, it ended up dead at the end of the war._

 _The Heavenly Dragons then set about restoring order to the world. Life emerged, leading to the creation of mankind._

 _I think we all know how that worked out._

 _Vigoor held on to life through the envy of the weakest Heavenly Dragon. This creature hated his apparent inferiority to the others. The inverse of the tale of Lucifer. Whatever his nature, however, the Dark Dragon was possessed by the spirit of Vigoor. He disrupted the efforts of his brethren and brought forth the fiends. He gathered great power to himself in the place where the Vigoor Empire now stands._

 _Using his armies, the Dark Dragon killed his brethren and began a rule of tyranny over the world. He was less primal than Vigor, content to enslave the world, rather than destroy it._

 _He was defeated by a warrior of the Dragon Lineage, wielding the Dragon Sword._

 _I should clarify that when I say 'the Dragon Sword' I do not mean the blade your father wields. That sword is a katana, and at the time all this was taking place, katanas hadn't been invented yet. By 'Dragon Sword', I imagine that they mean a weapon infused with the Eye of the Dragon. Perhaps a cave man's club?_

 _Truth be told though, I'm not even sure that it was a member of the Dragon Lineage. Ancient histories have a tendency to color the truth to form a narrative. At the time these events took place, writing hadn't been invented. Any stories were oral._

 _I find it far more likely that the Dark Dragon was killed by his brethren. Then the fiends managed to hunt down the other Heavenly Dragons. I believe this, because the fiends became the dominant power in the world, ruling as gods. Zeus, Odin, Set, all these entities had truly massive levels of power and the ability to shapeshift. It is no wonder they were mistaken for gods._

 _Lesser fiends can be killed by ordinary mortals. To the ancient people's, Greater Fiends must have seemed like gods._

 _Whatever the case, humans had one advantage. They could reproduce quickly. Fiends, in contrast, are parasites, that must feed off the misery and hatred of mankind to live. Lesser fiends are more powerful than the average human, but much less intelligent._

 _So, as human civilization organized, it began to take on a life independent of the fiends who ruled over them. At the same time, the various fiend pantheons ended up destroying each other. When the Romans crushed the Gauls, the human population bounced back in a few generations. But all the false gods the Romans destroyed in the name of their false gods stayed dead._

 _Then Emperor Constantine pulled the rug out from under the entire rotting institution. The fiend pantheons were rendered powerless over the course of what, to them, was a very short period of time. All their efforts to reestablish their old dominions were wasted. They found themselves being passed by. The Roman Empire became a very real threat to them._

 _If a Christian Roman Empire were to continue expanding, who could foresee the result? The fiends in the other regions of the world looked at their own territories. They realized they might suffer a similar fate._

 _This is why Archfiend Vazdah made the Dark Dragon Blade._

 _Archfiend Vazdah was the most powerful of all the fiends. He was created first of them all and acted as a sort of High King if you will. He mediated disputes and was among the most cunning. And before you ask how I learned this, I had to go to the Dworku Monastery in Tairon. They have complete documentation, and it's surprisingly unbiased._

 _He found the body of the Dark Dragon and forged it into a sword that fed off the blood and wars of men. He then gave it to a member of the Dragon Lineage in China, a wise man named Dagra Dai, and let him start a reign of blood. At the same time, the wars of Rome fueled the blade. It created many new fiends. The result was a neverending tide of enemies that causes a mass exodus from east to west._

 _This mass exodus slammed into a weakened Roman Empire, and the rest is history._

 _I know I'm focusing a lot on the west, but we've already studied the east until our eyes drooped under our tutors. This is the region you are least likely to know about. And I am coming to a point, as always._

 _At any rate, this is where we enter the story. Our Clan were not always ninjas. At one time, before the coming of foreign influences, we dwelled as samurai rulers. You may recall some of the ancient ruins we explored as children. They are remnants of this Hayabusa Lordship, as if the fortress which our village is built in the shadow of._

 _But at the time I'm speaking of we neither possessed the Dark Dragon Blade or the True Dragon Sword. This is one of the reasons I believe the story of us defeating the Dark Dragon to be revisionist history._

 _It is the True Dragon Sword can only be wielded by those of the Dragon Lineage. But the Hayabusa Clan is far from the only family that possesses such power. There were thirteen dragons after all, and all of them could take human form._

 _One family of descendants was known as Pendragon._

 _Uther Pendragon was a Roman Centurion who defended the island of Britain from the fiends. He reigned as King for some years after the empire collapsed. Eventually, however, he was killed. His son, Arthur, was hidden away from his enemies and later returned to press his claim. He succeeded in establishing himself as King. He defeated a number of foreign invaders, killing many fiends as well._

 _The story of Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table is too long to recount here. What is important is that Arthur was gifted by an entity known as the Lady of the Lake with a sword called Excalibur. And inlaid on it was the Eye of the Dragon._

 _Arthur quickly became a legend. He and his knights did more than unify Britain. He purged most of the fiends and then went across the English Channel to do the same there. He rapidly established a mighty empire called Camelot. It was renown as a place of great beauty and justice. Once again, the Archfiend had cause for concern._

 _However, Dagrai Dai managed to engineer the downfall of Camelot by proxy. Arthur had a half-sister, Morgana Le Fey, who seduced him in disguise and conceived a son. This son was named Mordred, and he engineered a civil war and then made a bid for the throne. Arthur replied by decimating his army and plunging Excalibur into his black heart. But Mordred drove his spear through Arthur. Thus that branch of the Dragon Lineage was made extinct._

 _Dagra Dai then transformed Morgana into a fiend in recognition for her services. She took on a new name, Elizabet. Doubtless thought the matter settled. He was wrong._

 _For Arthur entrusted Excalibur to Bedivere and ordered him to return the sword to the Lady of the Lake. Bedivere did so. But the Lady of the Lake gave back the Eye of the Dragon and asked Bedivere to find another of the Dragon Lineage._

 _So began the last quest of the Knights of the Round Table. Bedivere traveled far and wide for years upon years. He came to China, but Dagra Dai had exterminated his own family to prevent them from turning against him. At last, Bedivere came to Japan._

 _By then he was an old man, beneath the notice of the Archfiend, who thought himself victorious. But Bedivere found what he was looking for in the Hayabusa Clan of Samurai. He was given hospitality, and passed it to the Head of our Clan and died that very day. Your ancestor took up the Eye of the Dragon and set it into a sword, the one your father now wields. With its power he began a campaign to purge the fiends from the east._

 _Bedivere's actions more than avenged Camelot._

 _Our ancestor one by one hunted down the most powerful fiends in Japan and killed them. He sent their spirits back to the underworld. When he had finished that he started working on China and other lands. His quest even brought him into eastern Europe. And nothing anyone could do could stop him._

 _At last, the Archfiend himself fell. Only Dagra Dai and Elizabet escaped his wrath. They have been in hiding for centuries._

 _Our ancestor then sealed the gates to the underworld, and he infused the seal in a statue. A stature he named the Demon Statue. It was stowed away and has now been lost to history. No one knows where it is._

 _Unfortunately, our ancestor grew proud. They decided he should rule over the world as the price for saving it. He began a war of conquest. The Eye of the Dragon rejected him, however, and so his ambitions were thwarted. And he was forced to flee into exile while his clan was reduced to shambles, the Dragon Blade taken from him._

 _But he was not to give up so easily._

 _The unending bloodshed he had unleashed caused the Dark Dragon Blade to call out to him. He found the blade and took it up, and wielding it he summoned armies of fiends to do his bidding. Armies were destroyed by his onslaught. His skill at arms attracted the attention of Ishtaros and Nicchae. They were the Fiends of Creation and Destruction. For they were the Archfiend's sisters, and they had not been involved in the war. They became his chief lieutenants, and together they carved a swath of destruction. They brought the worship of the two goddesses to all they conquered. At the point of a sword, if necessary._

 _But the one time head of the Hayabusa Clan had unfinished business. He returned to Japan at the head of a great fleet. There he met his son, Genshin, in battle, and that same son was wielding the True Dragon Sword. In the ensuing battle, he was killed. The Dark Dragon Blade was seized and sealed within our village for safekeeping. It was kept hidden, and the Hayabusa's adopted the ways of stealth and shadow._

 _This rogue Hayabusa's name has been lost to history. His name was blotted out of every record I could find. But the empire he created did not fall. Ishtaros and Nicchae chose another to lead it. They ordered the citizens to worship him as well, and the Vigoor Empire was born._

 _There are several things to take away from this._

 _First, there are very few members of the Dragon Lineage left in the world. The Hayabusa Clan and the Black Spider Ninja Clan are all that remain in Japan. And we've been at each other's throats for decades. There may be a few others in hiding in some distant land, but I've found no record of them. America may possess a few, but if so they keep is secret. As a result, the people capable of wielding the True Dragon Sword are limited._

 _In contrast, the Dark Dragon Blade has no end of potential wielders. Any fiend or person with the bloodline of a fiend can wield it since all fiends are of the bloodline of the Dark Dragon. Nor does it discriminate between wielders, it will use anyone for its purposes._

 _The result of this is clear:_

 _We are running out of time. No matter how skilled the Hayabusa Clan is, sooner or later our bloodline will go extinct. We might attempt to have more children. Or attempt cloning, but the former would dilute the bloodline. And the latter would require resources we do not have. We would need to go to one of the major governments such as the US._

 _While this might solve the problem of the fiends, it could also result in disaster. Humans can be just as vicious and destruction as demons when they put their mind to it. Any nation we imparted the Dragon Bloodline to would create super soldiers. Nationalism and the blood of gods do not mix well._

 _Both of these ideas are worthy of consideration._

 _I believe the best way to solve this problem is to end the conflict permanently. If the Dark Dragon Blade is destroyed, then in a sense, the world no longer needs us. While we might still be of great service, our chief watch will have ended. Humanity will eventually be able to destroy or thwart the fiends by its own power. Why would the Vigoor Empire hide its true nature if it did not fear the human superpower?_

 _And for all the power of the Dark Dragon Blade, we have one advantage._

 _It is a parasite._

 _The legends speak of the Dark Dragon Blade and the True Dragon Sword as equals and opposites. But I do not believe this is the case. It is true that both rise to power around the same time. As the Dark Dragon Blade grows in strength, so too does the Eye of the Dragon find a wielder._

 _But the Eye of the Dragon is its own source of power. It doesn't give it to just anyone, but the power is always there. It can be used at any time once one is worthy. The Dark Dragon Blade, in contrast, is powerless without chaos and carnage. The more wicked deeds are performed, the more powerful it becomes._

 _In a sense, a world where the Dark Dragon Blade can win is one where it deserves to win._

 _But it requires constant momentum to maintain its power. This is why every wielder of the Dark Dragon Blade has failed. They gain many great victories for a time, but they can never rest and consolidate their gains. They must go on and on, creating a wasteland of misery and blood. They may slow their conquests and be destroyed. Or they overextend their hand and lose it._

 _The Dark Dragon Blade will not care either way. It may find a new wielder from among those who defeated the old. Dagra Dai is the only person to wield the Dark Dragon Blade and live, and he only managed that because he gave it up willingly._

 _In a sense, the Dark Dragon Blade is the wielder, not the warrior. You may swing it, but it is the true master. The True Dragon Sword allows only the worthy to wield it but aids them without end. One serves. The other enslaves. One leads to utter destruction. The other provides salvation._

 _Those who wield the Dark Dragon Blade will never succeed in their conquests. The sword's insatiable thirst will never be sated. And those who wield the True Dragon Sword will never want to conquer or rule over anyone._

 _And yet neither can destroy the other._

 _When the Hayabusa Clan gained control of the Dark Dragon Blade we attempted to destroy it. But it would not break. Not even the Dragon Sword could scratch its surface. Even when the blade was powerless it could not be broken._

 _I have often wondered why this was, and I have developed a theory._

 _When Vigoor came into being he and Gurdu were of absolute opposite kinds. Gurdu was wholly good, desiring only to order things for the benefit of the universe. He was a being of absolute power. It is conceivable he saw all things, the coming of humanity._

 _Meanwhile, Vigoor was an entity of pure malevolence and hatred._

 _They were of different domains. Neither had any experience with the others realm of power. I believe this was why Gurdu chose to divide himself. It may be that he desired to understand the thing which he faced so that he could tame or destroy it. So it was that he became manifest in many lesser entities, the four gods. And through them, he was manifest in the innumerable creatures that came after them._

 _One with no understanding of evil cannot hope to combat it. A thief catcher will never catch a criminal if he does not learn to understand their nature._

 _Which brings me to the thrust of my conclusion._

 _Genshin was the last known person to be worthy of the True Dragon Sword. And every record I have heard of him describes him as pure. He was kind to all who met him, humble and devoid of any taint. He wept for the death of his enemy and despised violence. He was, in every way, the antithesis to the Dark Dragon Blades' wielder._

 _Thus he had no power over it. For the Dark Dragon Blade represents an ideal. The idea of evil itself. And an idea cannot be destroyed by guns or swords. It must be discredited first, or those who die in its service are but martyrs._

 _Genshin was as pure good as the blade was evil. They were yin and yang. Neither able to overcome the other. And among the other members of the Clan, none could be found with the strength to even strike the blade._

 _I tried attacking the Dark Dragon Blade, once, Ryu. I took it out and tried to break it. My arm froze up and I found myself contemplating how best to use it for my own ends. Fortunately, there are very few ways an unholy sword of absolute evil can be used to sweep the shrine of leaves. I also got your father to try his luck._

 _He managed to strike it, after much meditation, but it did no good. The will of mankind alone cannot destroy evil. Neither can the True Dragon Sword._

 _I believe that there is only one way that the Dark Dragon Blade can be destroyed. It must be struck by a worthy wielder of the True Dragon Sword. An individual who understands the Dark Dragon Blade and rejects it. In this way, the Dark Dragon Blade might be destroyed._

 _Alternatively, we could try nuking it. If nothing else, World War II demonstrated that ideals are of very little use against the atom bomb. But I'd rather keep that as a plan B if it's all the same to you._

 _Enclosed within this package is a list of all my sources, as well as all relevant excerpts. Study them at length and if you have the time, I recommend you look into them yourself._

 _Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you in person._

 _See you soon,_

 _Kureha._

* * *

Ryu lowered the pages and looked out the window. Clouds were gathering overhead, foretelling a coming storm. His own descendants had paved the way for the Vigoor Empire? There was a bitter irony in that. Then again the Vigoor Empire was arguably preferable to what came before it. Fiends were fought in a shadow war that left the average person free from worry.

Better the shadows than the light.

Either way, what was he supposed to do with this? The True Dragon Sword had already rejected him.

He'd wait. Even if he wasn't worthy of it. Perhaps a future descendant of his might be. It was the least he could for her.

Carefully he slid the package under his bed and sighed.

There was a flash of lightning. A storm was coming. He just hoped he could weather it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this chapter was largely exposition. This is actually important though. Not the least of which because it is necessary to explain the games ending. If it was possible to destroy the Dark Dragon Blade by hitting it with a katana I think somebody would have done it by now.


	11. Lineage of Fiends

**Chapter Eleven: Lineage of Fiends**

Doku's shell had not yet left Tairon. But his spirit was ranging far afield through the empire. He'd senses the summons a dozen times now. More and more fiends were drawn to the sisters and destroyed. Several times he had sent forth more fiends for them to hunt, leading them on.

With each victory, they grew stronger at a rate they had not in his direct tutelage. Perhaps Illustain had been right. He had always been a valuable subordinate of the Emperor if eccentric.

So he had waited. Waited until now.

Now his spirit stood over a hill overlooking Vairus; he set a hand to his spectral blade. "So this is the place they have chosen to stay this time.

"I am surprised at how far they have come. To succeed against so many fiends without the will of the Vigoor Empire. I can see why the Emperor has such a fascination with these two.

Still, there is the matter of how to proceed. Perhaps in the most direct way possible…"

Raising the spectral Dark Dragon Blade, he went forth.

* * *

Rachel and Alma had just finished yet another job. They'd had to hunt down a pocket of fiends which had attacked a factory. It had taken a bit of doing, but they'd destroyed the things and gotten themselves a nice payment,

Now they were celebrating by dining out.

As she bit into her hamburger, Rachel looked up at Alma. They'd learned to cook a while ago since it was cheaper. But eating out was still nice. Rachel leaned back in her set and put her hands behind her head. "Well, this has been going pretty well, if I do say so myself."

Alma bit one of her fries sarcastically.

"Oh come on," said Rachel. "You've got to admit, the fiend hunter business has been going well. I mean ever since we went out here we've had a lot more freedom.

"The hotel rooms we get are now way better than the Monastery. I like Illustain, but stone walls get cold at night. And this way we can wipe out fiends that threaten people in smaller communities.

"Not everywhere has the security of Tairon."

"I'm not paying this!" snapped a man, seeming a bit drunk. "This price is twice what I ordered!"

"Sir, you ordered three waters." said the waiter.

Rachel looked up to see the man shouting. "What… who charges for iced water! This is ridiculous-"

And then a shadow fell over him. A masked soldier had emerged from the shadows. "You are causing a disturbance sir. I suggest you pay your bill."

The man shuddered. "I… yes sir, I'm sorry sir."

"Good." said the man. "All of you, return to your meals."

Rachel finished her hamburger quickly. "Why is it that we have to have a policeman on duty for restaurants?"

Alma rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Alma." said Rachel. "Let's pay our bill and take our fries to go."

They did so and made their way out into the streets of Vairus. It was a large city, though not as large as Tairon The walls here weren't quite as oppressive and there were parks. But it still gave off the vibe of a place meant to channel, not be lived in. Like a castle built for defenses.

But Vairus had been built in the last century. Long after the age of castles. So was it keeping something out? Or in?

Unfortunately, the police weren't as subtle as in Tairon.

Case in point, the sound of a door being kicked in. Rachel looked up and saw a man being pulled out of the house. His wife and children were barred from him as a black bag was put over his head. She made her way over but was barred by a smiling red-haired policewoman. "Hold where you are, miss. We are the secret police. We are here for your protection."

"What happened here?" asked Rachel.

"The man of this house has been reported questioning the divinity of the Emperor." said the woman. "His thoughts have deviated from the will of the Emperor and are in need of correction.

Please, step back."

This kind of thing happened. Rachel knew that much. But she felt like she should do something. But Alma put a hand to her shoulder, and Rachel sighed. "Right, sorry."

She turned away as the man was forced into a truck that drove away.

They walked into the park. Within it, there were people walking dogs or having picnics. Rachel sat down on a bench and clasped her hands together. "That's the third time I've seen an arrest like that, Alma. It never gets any easier.

"Nothing like that ever happened in Tairon. Not in the open."

"Of course, it didn't. That would be contrary to the Emperor's will." said a familiar voice. Every single person in the park suddenly left. People packed up their lunches and left suddenly. Like rabbits sensing a wolf. The sun was shrouded by dark clouds and the air became cold. Rachel stood and saw a spectral figure appeared before them.

Doku.

"Master Doku," said Rachel, feeling a twinge of fear.

"You have been fleeing from him for some time, Rachel," said Doku. "A futile effort. Do you think you can escape the will of God by crossing a thousand seas? Or by fleeing to the tallest of mountains?

"His will is imbued into the very structure of the world itself. It cannot be avoided."

Rachel shifted. He was not possessing a suit of armor right now, this was his true self. A ghostly samurai. "How did you find us?"

"I believe my previous statement should be answer enough," said Doku. "But if you require more details, you have both been making use of your fiend blood. You had no choice. With the Emperor's will remove from you, you were forced to tap into your own strength."

"We're not going back," said Rachel firmly.

"We? Can not Alma speak for herself?" asked Doku.

Rachel looked to Alma, who seemed annoyed. "…Actually, no."

"I was speaking from a metaphorical perspective," said Doku quickly. "You have acted contrary to the will of the Emperor. And you have dragged Alma with you.

"Ingratitude does not suit you."

"Ingratitude?" asked Rachel.

"Did I not take you from the streets of Tairon?" asked Doku. "Were you not clothed by the Emperor? Armed? Given power and training? A chance to prove worthy of immortality.

"Is that not worthy of a price."

"How many fiends have we killed Doku?" asked Rachel. "We're using these powers to protect the Emperor's people. And we've been doing far more out here than we were in Tairon."

"And what makes you believe that it is the will of the Emperor that these people be protected?" asked Doku.

Rachel was less surprised by the question than she'd like to admit. "Why would you train us to hunt fiends if you didn't want us to hunt them?"

"The fiends are as much the Emperor's subjects as the humans," said Doku. "As a human grows stronger from food, the fiends gain strength from devouring humans. As they devour further humans, fiends grow in strength, becoming stronger.

"But a mind is something they lack. They become little more than savage animals.

"Greater fiends may in time be created from ordinary fiends. But the process takes innumerable ages and most die long before that. That was why the Emperor has Ishtaros and Nicchae breed with mortals.

"You must have noticed that as you fought, your strength grow ever stronger. As you destroyed more fiends, their blood fed into yours. So it was that you became ever stronger. But your mind and ability remained.

"With the power of the Dark Dragon Blade, I may now summon the strength within your blood. I may complete the transformation."

"And what if we say we don't want any part in it?" asked Rachel flatly.

"Then that is your decision," said Doku. "You are serving a purpose here. But is it truly your desire to grow old and wither like these humans?"

"Weren't you human once?" asked Rachel.

"I was, but I have long since transcended my previous nature," said Doku. "My family were traitors and have earned no loyalty from me. Any more than a human owes loyalty to the cells that formed him."

Rachel shifted. This wasn't right. She needed time to think about this. "We aren't going anywhere, Doku."

"So be it," said Doku. "But I wonder if your sister is in such agreement with you. The ancestors who sewed the seeds of your presence are watching. Do you not wish to be reunited with them in glory?"

"No thanks." snapped Rachel.

Doku shifted, and for the first time, there seemed uncertainty in his bearing. "I do not understand the root of this resistance. If your desire was to prove you could operate independently, you have more than proved that."

"I've noticed something, Doku," said Rachel. "All these fiend appearances. They've been increasing every day. Stronger kinds are appearing.

"But the military and secret police haven't been responding. All my contracts have come from third parties. Bountys.

"With a crisis like this, shouldn't we be up in arms? Unless there isn't a crisis."

Doku remained silent. "You are perceptive, Rachel. "Very well, the truth then. Humans are necessary. But they are ultimately the lowest of the Emperor's subjects. Just as human nations designate certain of their number lower class, so do we. They build the temples, create statues and act as frontline soldiers.

"And in some cases provide food for the lesser fiends."

"All those areas we went to with fiends in them. You were drawing them there," said Rachel.

"Of course," said Doku. "Their numbers had grown larger. Too large. The lesser fiends needed to be culled lest they damage the human population. Both serve their own purposes. And by having you kill them, we increased your strength."

"How could you?" said Rachel.

"Very easily," said Doku. "When I give a command to a fiend, they heed my voice. For I am their Lord and authority over them has been granted me."

"You let the fiends eat people! Kill innocent people!" snapped Rachel.

"Does the wolf concern itself with the opinions of a rabbit?" asked Doku. "Do humans concern themselves with the opinions of the cows they butcher? And we treat them far better than than their own meat. Humans are allowed their civilization and an opportunity to seek their own goals. Some among them may even become Greater Fiends.

"Far better than the fate of cows and chickens. A miserable existence in cramped darkness, followed by an agonizing death."

His voice passed through Rachel's mind and she thought about that. She'd read magazines about the abuses of animals by humans. Perhaps he was right. A sense was in her mind that there was a door before her. A door leading to light and a hand was beckoning to her to go through. One of infinite understanding and benevolence.

All things had their proper place.

She shook her head. As Alma took a step forward, Rachel barred her path. "Humans aren't cattle!" snapped Rachel.

"Aren't they?" asked Doku. "Look around you at this city. The narrow alleys. The small windows. The walls on every side. In this place, humans perpetuate their miserable existence, shuffling papers, enduring abuse. They are achieving nothing of any note, without hope of betterment.

"The Emperor did not create this system. Humans made themselves into livestock."

"So that's all we are to the Emperor? Livestock?" asked Rachel.

"You are subjects, just as the lesser fiends are," said Doku. "And you are twisting my words. Both humans and lesser fiends consume one another. The greatest among both ascend to immortality and ultimate power.

"The weak are destroyed.

"Until now, the Vigoor Empire has maintained a larger number of humans. Now that our plans are progressing, it is necessary to increase the number of fiends.

"All we have done is channel both. Their conflict creates beings that may one day become servants of the Emperor. You and Alma are those beings."

There was command within his voice. It surged into Rachel's mind and now she was no longer beckoned, but compelled. She felt as though something had grabbed ahold of her and was pulling her toward the door. The light was still there, but it was cold. She feared it, as she feared Doku, and pulled herself free. "Forget it! I don't want any part of this! There is no way I'm going to serve anything that… that depraved!"

Doku went very still. A terror gripped Rachel's heart just looking at him. "…Have a care, Rachel. Until now, I have been courteous. It will not benefit you to see me angry.

"If you will not accept the gifts of the Vigoor Emperor, I will find another who will. Consider this well before you take any rash action."

Turning around, he faded, and as he did the clouds darkened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, this chapter was meant to be posted yesterday. Unfortunately, I was sick and lacking inspiration. I decided to delay posting it until I was sure that it was high enough quality.

You tell me.


	12. The Road to Hell

**Chapter Twelve: The Road to Hell**

There was silence between Rachel and Alma for many days afterward. Rachel was used to talking at her whenever she needed to. But Alma was in no mood to listen, and they went about their job without much joy.

Now they were playing Go Fish.

"Got any threes?" asked Rachel, eyeing her cards.

Alma raised a hand in the gesture for a no. She then reached down and raised one of the cards from the extra pack, showing a four.

"Go fish," said Rachel.

Alma threw aside the cards in disgust. Then she stood and stalked over to the window. Rachel rose up and walked after her. "What is up with you, Alma? You've been out of sorts for days?"

Alma looked back at her with a glare. Rachel knew what it was. "Look, what do you want from me? Doku is killing people. He's unleashing fiends on innocent people. Do you really think he'd have let it stop there once we became greater fiends? "We'd become like him, Alma. Killing people like they're just ants."

Alma scowled harder at her. Rachel took the hint. "Fine, fine, I'm going to take a walk."

She dressed in her armor and snatched up her hammer, before walking out.

Rachel made her way through the streets, ignoring the looks she got. She stood out in the skyscrapers and mirrored windows. Fiend hunters were not common. But when they were needed, they were really needed.

The sun was high, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. She wished she didn't have to wear armor like this, but she found that when she went out, fiends appeared.

Now she began to suspect it was no accident.

"Honestly," Rachel muttered. "What's so wrong with what we're doing now? We get paid a lot; we protect people. So what if it's throwing Doku's plans into disorder."

She went into a bar and sat down. Motioning to the barkeep, she ordered. "Get me the strongest drink you have."

"Are you sure?" asked the man. "It isn't really something young ladies should-"

Fiend blood had it's used. Rachel smiled. "Trust me; I can take it."

"Alright." said the man.

He poured her a glass and slid it across the table. Rachel sipped it and sighed.

"Rough day?" asked the man.

"Family matters," said Rachel. "My sister wants to reconcile with our grandparents."

"What's so wrong with that?" asked the man.

Rachel shrugged. "There isn't anything to reconcile. They just sort of came back into our lives one day and want us to give up everything for them. But my sister really wants to establish some kind of bond with them.

"The way I see it, though, if they were worth it, they would have been there, to begin with."

"Have you considered giving them a chance?" asked the man. "They may be trying to make it up to you?"

Rachel sighed. "Believe me; it's a lot more complicated than that." She finished her drink and was about to order another one. Then there was a road of thunder. Looking out, Rachel saw the outside was going dark. Passerbys ran for cover as it began to rain.

"Thunder?" asked the bartender in surprise. "There wasn't any rain scheduled for today."

Then Rachel sensed them. Fiends, hundreds of them. They were mustering in great numbers. She grabbed her axe. "It's not rain, that's about to fall down. Find somewhere safe and stay away from the windows."

"Why?" asked the man.

"Fiends are coming," said Rachel. Then she rushed out into the street. She felt the rain on her face, soaking her body in the sudden downpour. Wiping away a strand of hair, Rachel unsheathed her axe and walked. Someone else like her would have gotten a cold.

But Rachel felt her blood racing, preventing the cold from getting to her. One more benefit of her blood. Maybe that was why Alma was so interested in it. Maybe…

Maybe becoming a Greater Fiend would not be so bad.

And then portals opened within the fabric of reality. People screamed as fiends came out of them. They ran away. Rachel ran toward them.

She moved aside from a spine and cut the head from a fiend. Bringing around her hammer, she cut off an arm, then split the beast in two. From there she hacked and slashed, driving the beasts before her. Gahrulas emerged and breathed their flame at her. Rachel weaved around the red dinosaurs and struck off their heads.

How she loved this.

She was above any mere mortal. Rachel was destined for far more.

As she fought, Rachel found herself drawing steadily nearer to the apartment. Then she halted. She heard a scream and looked back. A group of people was inside an upside-down car. Fiends were tearing at the sides.

Leave them.

They were of no concern.

Rachel rushed toward them and cleaved down the fiends. That was as much as she had time for. So why was she kneeling down, and helping the people out of it? "Thank you." a woman was saying.

This was absurd. In the time she'd been helping these things she could have killed dozens of more fiends. But what was the point of fighting if not to protect others?

"Get inside," said Rachel, "and find somewhere safe. Go now." More fiend was appearing, and Rachel turned to them in a daze. "I'll deal with these." And deal with them she did. But it was harder now. Something that had been within her, urging her on before, was now silent. She was raked across the shoulder by a claw. A surge of fire singed her left leg.

She killed and killed, but she became weary as she did.

On and on, Rachel fought. And more of the beasts came at her, the closer she got to the apartment. Wrecked cars and bodies could be seen wherever she walked. And it only got harder. Soon she reached the apartment building.

It loomed above her like a dark tower. Rachel felt the will of the Emperor, that creature which had been with her from the beginning. And she knew what he desired. Her.

She wanted to run. The Emperor desired her to enter as it will.

But Alma was within.

So she walked forward in defiance of the Emperor's will. Every step was like through deep water. Reaching the door, she opened it and found the bodies of the staff there. But there were no bodies of fiends. Had Alma not gotten this far?

Or had she not tried at all.

The elevator was out of commission, so Rachel used the stairs. She scaled higher and higher. And she found the bodies of people, but no fiends. Alma might have been fighting in another part of the apartments.

But there wasn't a sound besides the patter of the rain on the windows.

Rachel reached her floor and walked to the apartment. The doors here were broken and shattered. Blood and entrails could be seen within each room. Not a single room Rachel saw had been spared.

All save one.

Her and Alma's apartment door was ajar.

Rachel opened it and looked in. "Alma!"

But Alma was not there. And nothing was changed. Not a thing was out of place. The cards they had been playing with were still lying on the table. The curtains had been drawn aside to let in the sun. Everything was the same.

Why would only this place have been spared?

Rachel knew why. "Doku…"

And then Rachel sensed him. His spirit was rising in the skies above this building. She could feel his mind, searching for her. He was aware of her and waiting. And Rachel could sense Alma as well. But why, she could only sense fiends…

A chill went down her spine.

Rachel raced out of the apartment and found the stairs. She rushed up flight after flight, praying she wasn't too late. As she did, she felt the will of the Emperor. But it neither opposed her nor walked with her. She was a curiosity to be observed now.

She could have been more. Rachel reached the roof and kicked open the door.

Walking out, she saw Alma. Her back was to Rachel, and she was looking out over the city. The distant sound of screaming could be heard.

"Alma!" said Rachel. "What are you doing up here? The people in this city need our help!"

"So you have come at last, Rachel. I am pleased.." came the reply.

Into sight appeared Doku high above. In his hand was the Dark Dragon Blade. He descended down toward Rachel and halted. Alma turned around, and her gaze was accusing.

"Doku," said Rachel. "Why are you doing this?"

"Balance was required," said Doku. "Certain ratios are required between the number of fiends and the number of humans. You and Alma have reduced the number of lesser fiends by a significant margin.

"Thus, this city must be harvested."

"You're insane," said Rachel. She looked at Alma. "Alma, come on! We can still save these people! They don't deserve to die like this!"

"The result is inevitable." said Doku "Alma, their fate was preordained. But you have the power and choice to become far more than that. Many of your ancestors have taken the very path you stand on the threshold of.

"Will you deny them?" He offered a hand. Alma moved forward.

"Don't!" cried Rachel.

She ran forward. But Alma took Doku's hand. Even as she did, Doku drove the Dark Dragon Blade forward, through her stomach. Alma's hand became a claw. The skin became leathery and pink. She grew to greater stature, as her ears became like wings. Her blonde hair became blue tendrils as her shoulders widened to appear as armor. As the blade was drawn out, a gem of orange light appeared in her stomach. The creature that looked at Rachel now was not human. It was a Greater Fiend.

Both faded from sight even as Rachel reached them. But Doku's voice carried to her ears nonetheless. "Night is falling on the realm of mortals, Rachel. And there will be no dawn.

"You may embrace it or be consumed.

"If you wish to face me, or repent your defiance I will be in Tairon. It is there that both your destinies will be fulfilled. Where the Emperor will pass judgment on you both."

Then he was gone.

Rachel remained silent for a long moment. She was gone. Alma was gone. They'd never been apart before now, and now she had abandoned Rachel. She collapsed to her knees, feeling tears coming from her eyes.

Then the screaming reached her. The screaming of people. People with hopes, dreams, and goals of their own. What was Rachel doing? She couldn't think about this now. She wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up her axe.

First, she would protect these people. Then she would settle with Doku.

* * *

Doku was pleased to have a partial success and more pleased to be back in his armor. Less so about some of the context. Even so, he knew he ought to congratulate his prodigy. "You have chosen wisely, Alma. The Vigoor Emperor shall have a place for you among his Greater Fiends in time. You will be among the new gods that reign over this world."

As they descended together into the underworld, Alma averted her eyes. He knew what was happening. "You are thinking of your sister, Rachel.

"You need not fear. Despite her defiance, the Vigoor Emperor yet has a use for her. She will come to Tairon to find you, and there it will unfold." No need to provide the details yet. Doku had been more than prepared for this possibility. "Now come, there are some people you must meet."

They emerged out and came before the gates.

There, sitting on a throne, was the Guardian of the Underworld. He was sitting on his throne. His wooly legs were crossed, and his horned head was resting on one hand, propped up on his armrest. He arose as they approached. "Greetings, Doku." He hid his contempt well.

"Greetings, Marbus," said Doku, trying to keep the loathing out of his voice.

"You have brought only one of those you were meant to," said Marbus. "I had hoped that we might see more of a result."

"Sometimes plans must be adjusted," said Doku. "Rachel will be brought into the fold by alternative means."

"Our plans are adjusted all the time when you're involved.." mused Marbus. "Do you have any conception how you've set us back. You lost an entire army of samurai in the Hayabusa Ninja village, let your charges escape Tairon. And then you allowed them to kill hundreds of lesser fiends. Necessitating the destruction of an entire city to fill out the ranks.

"Shall I go back further than the last few months?"

Alma began to shift nervously.

"You would not be sitting on that throne without me," said Doku. "Who was it who engineered the rise of the new order, Marbus? And when was the last time you led an army into battle?"

"When was the last time you did any of the paperwork which results from your antics?" snapped Marbus.

"I have gauntlets instead of hands," said Doku. "I had difficulty holding pen decades ago. How do you expect me to use a keyboard in a digital era?"

"I don't." snapped Marbus. "I have no expectations regarding you at this stage."

"I have no time for this," said Doku. "Our presence is expected by Nicchae and Ishtaros. Now let us in."

"Of course," said Marbus. "However, first there is this thirty page document I need you to read. You'll have to sign before entering the underworld." He summoned a packet and tossed it to Doku.

"Why?" asked Doku.

"It's a document stating that you assume full responsibility if your charge causes damage," said Marbus.

"I never had to fill out this before," said Doku.

"It's a new addition," said Marbus. "Sometimes fallen heroes run into their old archenemies in the underworld. It often gets bloody. You, as their patron, have to assume responsibility for their actions. At least until such a time as they are considered a full part of the administration."

"Alma has been working for us from the very beginning," said Doku. "She does not qualify as a fallen hero."

Alma tapped her foot impatiently.

"On the contrary," said Marbus, "there was a period where she was working outside the Vigoor Empire. So yes, she is a fallen hero."

Doku wished he could just cut the thing in half. But knowing Marbus, he might have put all kinds of smaller clauses to be used as a technicality later. But he would be damned if he was the only one whose time was wasted by it.

"I'm afraid that I find myself unable to read the small text," said Doku, handing it back to Marbus. "Could you read it to me in full?"

Marbus narrowed his eyes. For a moment their gazes match. A silent challenge of will ensued. At last, Marbus snatched it up and opened it. "So be it.

"I, the undersigned, being of sound soul and mind, hereby assume full responsibility for-"

Alma facepalmed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So yeah, Marbus is notable as villains go. Despite having a relatively small amount of screentime, he gives a definite impression. More importantly, he's shown to be very important in the Emperor's administration. But Doku is clearly shown as the primary commander of the Fiends. So it isn't at all clear who outranks who.

I thus portrayed them as coworkers who hate one another. I actually do have several reasons for this. Some of them won't say here. However, one reason is that I needed something to take the edge off the constant darkness and action.


End file.
